


Purgatory

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alistair is a prick, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cop Dean, Dean freaks out a little, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Drop, club owner Benny, talk of contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny walks around his successful BDSM club and everything is going well.  The Doms are behaving and the Subs are having a great time.  Benny's about to call the night a win when someone brand new walks in with bright green eyes.  Knocking Benny's world a bit sideways.





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first story based solely on BDSM. We know there's probably a ton we did wrong and we apologize for those mistakes. Anyhoo, happy reading!

Benny walked through the open space slowly, keeping his eye out for any rule breakers within his walls.   _ Purgatory _ was well known for its rules and the safety of everyone all around.  Any mistreatment of the submissives would have the staff and Benny himself intervening within minutes.  It happened several times in the beginning, not so much anymore.  Sure they got those fuck boys who claimed themselves as Doms every once and awhile but Benny could usually sniff them out immediately.  And if he didn’t, the other head Dom in this establishment definitely would.  Pamela was his right hand in all things and they’d been best friends for years.  In fact it had been her that introduced this way of life to him and allowed him to take part in one of her scenes.

 

After that first night Benny never looked back.  He kept it casual at first, never wanting more than one night with these little needy subs but he gave them everything they needed.  It wasn’t until two years ago that he wanted more.  Wanted a live in Sub just as much as a boyfriend.  So he opened his mind to it.  Of course, it didn’t take long for one to hook their claws into him.

 

Samandriel Thomas had nearly knocked Benny on his ass the first time they’d been together.  He’d been needy and undisciplined, begging for Benny to teach him.  It had been everything Benny wanted at the time and before he knew it, Samandriel was moving into his apartment.  They were together for almost a year and a half when Benny found out that he wasn’t the only Dom that Samandriel was seeing.  When he actually caught the kid in the act, Samandriel had the audacity to get angry with Benny...mostly about false promises.  The other Dom didn’t even know about Benny and from what he heard, the Dom kicked Samandriel out that night.

 

Benny hadn’t talked to or seen Samandriel in six months but yet he was still trying to get the damn kid out of his head.  He hadn’t taken on anyone, not even for one night stands to ease the ache in chest.  His heart was in the club and that was good enough for him now.  

 

There was a loud moan next to him and he glanced over to see a female Dom with her Little draped over her lap.  Benny smirked, shook his head and headed right over to the bar.  Pam gave him a look and Benny just shook his head again, “Gimme a double this time cher,” he said just loud enough to be heard over the music.

 

“Sure thing, handsome.” Pamela smiled back at her friend. Benny had been damn near celibate since that twerp had taken him for a ride, she understood it but it also hurt to see him so lonely sometimes. There’d been a few times where Pam really wished he’d have showed his face again, if only so she could give him a piece of her mind. 

 

Though it didn’t stop her from pushing a few subs toward him in the meantime. She tried not to be too annoying but if she gave up, so would he and Pam wasn’t about to let that happen. She cleaned the side of the glass where the whiskey had run over and passed it to him. “Y’know, there’s a new kid sniffin’ around outside…I spotted him on my way in. If he decides to come in, we might have a real nice view.”

 

“Hmm, maybe,” he said before throwing back the shot.  It burned all the way down but it felt amazing.  He opened his mouth to say something about Victor being on the prowl again when he froze, his eyes narrowing as Alistair sauntered his way through the entrance.

 

“What the fuck is he doin here?” he demanded.  Alistair had been banned from the club for the first time he struck a sub in one of the private rooms.  Then they had to get a restraining order on the guy when he snuck in last year.

 

“Shit, the order on that asshat expired today and we can’t get another til monday,” she said, throwing back a shot for herself. “Want me to call the cops?” 

 

“Nah, it’s a good night and I don’t wanna ruin it for the players.  Just, keep an eye on him and tell the others to be on alert.  If he goes anywhere near the private rooms, get me immediately,” he said with a grimace.  Just looking at the guy had him shuddering.  Standing up from the stool he began his rounds again but found himself watching Alistair more often than not.  He about ran over when he approached the female Dom and her Little but the woman practically hissed at Alistair.  Benny grinned as the greasy haired asshat jerked away as if she’d hit him or something.  

 

“C’mon, Winchester...it’s just a building...not a big deal,” Dean whispered to himself. He’d only just come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted out of a typical relationship a few months ago when Lisa had looked at him with this sad, soft smile and told him she couldn’t be that for him. She was fine with playing around and was very open to his ideas but in the end they both knew she wasn’t what he needed. Once things had calmed down for them, she’d stopped by his place with a six pack and a freshly minted card that had  _ Purgatory _ scrawled across the top. 

 

Now here he was, looking at the brownstone building as if it was going to bite him. “Okay, here we go,” he said, shifting to pull at the large metal slab that opened the door. 

 

The lights were low but nothing like what he expected. For some reason Dean had it in his head that there was going to be some kind of crazy disco tech with strobes highlighting naked bodies writhing on every available surface waiting for him on the other side. Reality was so much better. It looked like a bar and if he focused really hard on that, he could get used to the fact that there were beds off to the sides of the room and hardbacked chairs with restraints tied over them lining one wall. 

 

He swallowed hard, trying not to stare at anyone as he made his way to the counter. Dean was sure that a stiff drink would make breathing just a little easier. 

 

“Can I get a two double shots of Jack?” he asked, not even really looking up as he slid a twenty across the bar.

 

“Finally gathered your courage, huh?” Pam asked with a smirk on her lips. She’d known he would, the ones who needed it, needed this place, always had a different look about them.

 

“Huh?” Dean’s head snapped up, a gorgeous brunette behind the bar with a glint in her eyes. 

 

“Calm down, I saw you parked outside on my way in… I figured you might show up. Not gonna lie, I was kinda hopin’ you would.” Pam gave him a quick wink as she popped the small glasses down in front of him. 

 

“Oh, uh.. Thanks,” Dean blushed, feeling none of his usual confidence and unable to come up with a charming quip. 

 

“I’ve got a friend that would just love to eat you up,” She said again, her brown eyes sparkling in the bar lights. 

 

“Oh?” Dean asked, sucking back both shots. He slammed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. ‘It’s now or never, Winchester,’ he told himself and opened them again with a wide grin on his face. Holding out the other shot toward her, he lifted it and nodded, “Well, here’s hopin’ they find me.” 

 

He strolled around the room for a few minutes, not looking in any direction for too long when he felt a hand on his back. 

 

“Mmm, hello there.  First time?” Alistair asked.  The moment he saw this guy, oooh he wanted to break him.  He hit every mark on Alistair’s check list and he’d be damned if someone too soft got their hands on him.

 

Dean’s instinct was to snap around and grab the guy’s hand and twist it behind his back, but he forced himself to calm down.  _ This is why you’re here, _ he thought, and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m not really sure how all this works.” 

 

Alistair bit at his bottom lip and grinned, “I’d love to be the one to teach you,” he said, lifting a hand to cup the side of Dean’s neck.  The guy involuntarily jerked back but Alistair just gripped him tighter, digging his thumb against his jawline, “Ah, ah.  That’s, not how a good little sub acts,” he growled.

 

Dean swallowed, he didn’t really agree to anything with this guy and somehow that felt wrong in the back of his mind but at the same time he’d never done this before and maybe that was just how it worked. He had to admit, even though the guy wasn’t really his type, the added pressure to his grip was something he would have enjoyed otherwise. 

 

He couldn’t find any words, so instead he stayed silent, only dropping his head a little. Dean told himself it wasn’t out of bitter disappointment that this was the man that would be in charge of him.

 

“Good, I’m Alistair, what’s yours boy?” he asked, lessening the grip on the guy’s neck.

 

“D-Dean,” he shuttered, the weird name somehow made it worse. The man led him toward this long hallway, Dean swallowed. He was a little terrified about what might be on the other side and not in the good way. There was a sick slimy feeling in his stomach and immediately he wanted to back out.  “I don’t think.. I mean I’d rather stay out here.”

 

“Oh, so you want everyone to watch then?  Mmm, I think I’m gonna like you,” Alistair chuckled dragging his nail down the line of Dean’s neck.

 

Pamela had just finished taking a shot with one of her customers when she saw it. That poor kid, There was no way in hell was she letting Alistair get his hands on him. She was almost disappointed she was stuck behind the bar and couldn’t grab her bat and take care of it herself, but Benny needed to know. She shouted up to Victor who was hanging out by the stairs, “Hey, Vic...Grab Benny tell him hit the hallway, now!” 

 

Benny was in a conversation with another single Dom when his other good friend and coworker rushed up to him.  He barely got the words out before Benny was tearing his way through the club.  The sight of Alistair cornering someone with the intention to make them cower made him sick to his stomach.  Benny snatched at the hand that was touching the guy and slammed Alistair against the wall.

 

“Keep your hands off Alistair,” Benny seethed.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight of the big man with his arms crossed over his chest, practically snarling at the man who had him pinned only a few seconds ago. His pulse quickened and he felt something swoop in his stomach. Now that he was free of the tight grip on his neck, Dean further away and off to the side and tried to catch his breath.

 

“What?  It’s not like he said no,” Alistair laughed only to grunt a little in pain.  Benny slammed him harder against the wall and moved closer until he was within an inch of the prick’s face.

 

Once he was finally able to breathe again, Dean coughed on the air in his lungs and wheezed out a curse, “Not like you gave me a fucking choice, asshole.”

 

Benny seethed, his fingers digging into Alistair’s neck, “I told you before, everyone is off fucking limits to you.  You are a sadistic piece of shit who does not deserve to call themselves a Dom.  Get the fuck out of my club and stay out,” Benny snarled.  He gripped onto Alistair’s jacket and hurled him into the arms of Victor and two others who were only too happy to throw the garbage into the alley.

 

Benny took in a deep breath to control himself and finally turned to face the new Sub.  He’d never seen him before and if Benny had been in a better mood, he would have actually considered taking him under his wing.

 

“I am so sorry.  I’m Benny Lafitte, owner of  _ Purgatory _ .  I can assure you, no one here will ever treat you the way he would have.”

 

“It-It’s okay,” Dean said, a heat filling his cheeks. The man was gorgeous but he had no idea what to do with that. Benny could just be an owner, he might not be interested in any of the very vivid fantasies his imagination was providing for Dean. Finding a little of his confidence, Dean shook his head. “Y’know.. I just, if I was anywhere else that would have never happened.. He’d have been sporting a broken wrist if he’d tried that with me outside...but I’m so new to this I just, I thought maybe that’s how it worked…” 

 

Benny’s mouth dropped open but nothing came out.  He dragged a hand down his face and sighed, “No, that’s definitely not how it works.  A good Dom will want to take care of you, not force you to do what they want to do for their own pleasure.  I-I can um, recommend someone if you’d like?” Benny asked.  Something deep ached in his chest, practically begging him to take this guy on and teach him himself.

 

Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed but this was something else entirely. There was an sour, acidic taste in his mouth, but Dean finally got the words out. “No, that’s okay I...I think maybe I should just head home for now...try again some other time.” 

 

Whatever this feeling was, all Benny knew was the thought of this guy leaving had his heart squeezing so tight it was painful, “Wait, don’t go.  Have a drink with me first?” Benny asked taking a step forward.  He reached out to stop him but quickly dropped his arm.  If he truly wanted to leave Benny couldn’t keep him here, then he’d be no better than that piece of trash.

 

Dean was a little surprised at the change in him, he wasn’t smiling exactly but he did seem a little worried about him leaving. It took him a second to see but Dean supposed that was probably just the business owner not wanting to lose a customer or have him press any charges or something. He wouldn’t, but Benny probably didn’t know that, but he still didn’t want to put the guy out, “You don’t have to do that.. I’m not, I mean.. I’m not going to cause any problems for you or anything.”

 

“I don’t care about that, I promise.  Please, let me get you a drink?” Benny asked again, pulling out his more charming smile. 

 

Dean found himself nodding, almost surprised by his own reaction. The guy was gorgeous though and as much as he hated to take a free drink over something he’d gotten himself into...Benny was hot and even if the guy was not even remotely interested in him, Dean was always in favor of soaking up the eye candy. He let out a small chuckle, and smiled over at the man as they made their way back to the bar. “Sure, make it a coke though, I’d like to be able to drive myself home tonight.” 

 

“Sure, a coke and another shot for me,” Benny said once they were close enough for Pam to hear.  He shook his head at the huge smirk on her face and couldn’t help chuckling to himself.  It took less than a minute for her to get them their drinks and Benny lead the guy towards a quieter area of the club.  There were a few couples in there and many of them were more than likely talking over contracts and safety.  Only one of them were heavily making out but Benny ignored them in favor of sitting in his own private booth.

 

“I never caught your name,” he said as they got comfortable.

 

“Oh.. It’s Dean,” he answered, sipping at his coke and trying very hard not to make himself look stupid. He exhaled forcefully, a small laugh trickling out at the end. He scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. “My ex actually gave me your card...she’s-, she’s amazing but she couldn’t give me what I needed and she thought I might be able to find it here.”

 

“Oh...so would you be wanting to learn with a female Dom then?” Benny asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.  

 

Dean shook his head again, another laugh pushing out, “No, no. That was the problem, well one of them. Lisa didn’t enjoy being too forceful, and she tried...y’know, with toys and stuff but we both knew it wasn’t working and so here I am.” 

 

Benny smiled, his fingers twisting around his empty tumbler, “Can I be honest with you?” he asked, only continuing when Dean gave him a nod.  “I would love nothing more than to be the one who teaches you but I’m afraid...I’m a little broken,” he laughed a little.  

 

“My ex didn’t leave me in a very good headspace.”

 

“Ah man, that’s rough.” Dean frowned, the idea that Benny wanted to teach him had the swooping feeling back in his stomach, but he couldn’t help getting stuck on the broken part. “Y’know, I’m not.. I mean I’m no expert but that whole time heals all wounds is bullshit, not to mention the idea of you being out of commission seems like a damn shame.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what Pamela keeps saying too,” Benny laughed.  He looked Dean over and chewed on his lip.  He was so different from Samandriel.  From the way he looked to the way he carried himself.  He was even a bit older if Benny was judging correctly.  Taking in a deep breath he leaned forward a bit, “I might be willing to come out, if you’d like to be my sub.  On a trial basis of course.”

 

Dean bit his lip, he wasn’t sure about this. Part of him wanted to jump at the chance to do whatever it was Benny had in mind, but another, nagging voice in the back of his head wondered if he’d somehow pushed the guy into something, “Honestly? I don’t know. I mean, Lis is right, I’m not going to find someone who’s interested in this kinda thing by chance. But as much fun as it was in my younger days, I’m not really sure that I can do the uh, the casual thing either.” 

 

Benny nodded, his fingers tapping against the table, “If I’m going to be the one to teach you, it wouldn’t be casual.  You’d be my sub and I your Dom.  But the trial process would be to ensure that you are even into this kind of thing and if...if I can even do this again.  If it works out for both of us, we’d strike up a contract between us,” Benny explained shifting in his seat so he could lean forward a bit.

 

“You don’t have to say yes or no right now.  Even as a sub you have freedom here to watch other couples or participate if invited.  But if you really want to learn, I’ll be here.”

 

“No, If you think you could try again, I want to be the one you try with,” Dean said, reaching out to grab at Benny’s hand, softly squeezing. Feeling unbelievably excited at the prospect of sharing whatever this would become with Benny. He was reassured by the fact that Benny seemed to think it wasn’t going to be as casual as he’d assumed it would be. Dean figured one night of a rougher type of sex than he typically got and then it would be over but he was finding out pretty quickly that his idea of what this place was, had been pretty friggin’ wrong.

Benny smiled brightly, his thumb rubbing over a small patch of skin.  It was incredibly soft and Benny had a sudden flash of seeing those hands bound to his bed, gripping at his head board.  He shuddered a bit and allowed for the heat building in his gut to show in his eyes as he looked at Dean.

 

“Then I do believe we should go over a few things.  It won’t be a true contract but it’ll help me learn a few things before we begin,” he said turning Dean’s hand over and dragged his thumb over his wrist.

 

Dean swallowed hard, feeling his body grow warmer. Even just a look from this guy had his blood pumping, his pulse racing, it was almost dizzying at how quickly and easily he responded to Benny. He cleared his throat, reaching down to adjust himself a little as he squirmed in his seat. His voice a little raspy but he managed to grit out the words, “Sure, yeah. Sounds good.”

 

Benny glanced around the room and thought for a moment before standing, holding his hand out for Dean to take.

 

“We should go somewhere more private for this discussion,” he said.

 

Dean quickly got to his feet, taking Benny’s hand quickly. If it had been any other time, any other place he’d have kicked himself for being so eager, so  _ needy. _ But if he couldn’t be himself here, with Benny, Dean wasn’t sure he could be himself anywhere.

 

He stayed quiet as Benny led him down a different hallway than the one he’d been brought to before, part of him was glad for it, and another curious if he did it intentionally or if there were just different things in different rooms and this was the newbie side. A million thoughts and ideas were jumping around in his head not letting him focus on anything for too long when they finally got to a door. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat and Benny stopped but Dean shook his head, “I’m good,” he said, reaching out for the doorknob as he backed himself into the room. 

 

“Can I get you some water?” Benny asked as he closed the door to his private room.  He hadn’t used it since Samandriel but it was regularly cleaned like all the others and well stocked.  He gestured towards the couch as he went to the bookshelf to grab a notepad and pen. 

 

“Nah, I’m.. I’m okay,” Dean said, standing by the couch. He thought he’d sit but then reconsidered. It wasn’t as much preparation for the relationship they were building, but more nervousness.

 

Benny watched Dean fidget and slightly pace for a moment before he tossed the pad of paper onto the couch.  Very gently he placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and squeezed, “It’s okay, just relax.  Whatever questions or concerns you have don’t hold yourself back.  I make you this promise that you can tell me anything and I will never judge or berate you for it.  Even if it’s something you want to try during a scene and feel ashamed for it.  I want and need to hear these things.  Do you understand?” he said.

 

“Yeah, I get it.” He relaxed when Benny touched him, he wasn’t sure if it was just the comfort of touch in general or the way the thick, calloused hands gripped at his shoulders. It wasn’t painful, it didn’t feel tight or wrong, but there was a power in it still. Maybe it was all in his head, just the feelings and excitement of the situation but Dean didn’t think so. Something about it felt so right that he regretted not having come sooner. “I spill my deep dark secrets and you use them to uh, to give me what I need.” 

 

“Something like that,” Benny smiled.  He released his hold on Dean but soon realized that touch was going to be a huge factor in their relationship.  He guided Dean to sit on the couch and made sure to be touching him in someway.

 

“Okay, let’s start with the easy stuff.  Are you familiar with the red and green light system?” Benny asked.

 

“I’ve never really used it for sex, but I’m assuming it’s ‘bout the same as a traffic light, red means stop, green means go, yellow means...well usually in my case it means speed up so you don’t hit red, but I’m thinkin’ that might not be the right answer here,” Dean chuckled. He wasn’t as nervous now, still on edge though. Anticipation skating under his skin and fluttering around in his stomach. 

 

Benny chuckled, “Green means you’re absolutely comfortable with everything, yellow means you need to pause and ask a question or be reassured everything is okay without the scene ending.  Red means everything stops.  Same as your safe word.  I’ll be asking what color you are a lot, until I can read your body language and face then I’ll only have to ask it if I feel you’re pushing yourself too much.  Your safe word you use when you need me to stop at anytime.  It can be for anything, even if it’s you not being in the right headspace and just need to end it.  There is no shame to saying it so don’t ever feel guilty,” Benny explained.

 

“With that being said, what would you like to be your safe word?” 

 

“I want mine to be Impala… I’m pretty sure I won’t have a problem remembering that,” he answered, smiling thinking of his baby. It might even help keep him calm to know that all it takes is just for him to speak the word and that everything fades away.

 

“Sounds perfect,” he said reaching over to take Dean’s hand in his.  He was already becoming addicted to Dean’s soft skin and had to take a deep breath.  A plethora of images were rushing through him and if he didn’t stop they’d never actually get to it.

 

He cleared his throat and grabbed up the pad of paper, “Okay...now we discuss our limits.  There are soft limits which are things you only have a slight off feeling for and then hard limits.  Things that by in all means are not okay and are non negotiable.  Such as mine are watersports, scat play and blood.  Those are my hard limits, soft limits are inflicting pain.  I love spanking but if you want me to hit you anywhere else I might have an issue,” Benny explained. 

 

“I uh, I’m not into-any of the uh, the other stuff. I honestly don’t know what I like yet. My ex was um, she was adventurous and I’ve experimented with, y’know the toys and stuff but most of this is all new to me.” Dean shrugged, grateful that he had Benny’s warm thigh rubbing against his. It was a constant comfort to his squirreling nerves.

 

“Okay, so I’ll ask you some things and you can say good, soft or hard okay?” Benny asked, his grin turning wolfish at the double meaning of his words.

 

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Dean smiled, a small flare of heat twirling up his neck.

 

“How do you feel about bondage?”

 

“I uh, Interested, I’ve only ever used those fuzzy handcuffs before…” Dean said, feeling the blush deepen. He’d have much rather said a goddamn rope but he knew that he needed to be honest with Benny and it sure as hell wasn’t the end of the world.

 

“I don’t have any handcuffs but I do have leather cuffs and ropes that I’m thinking are going to look gorgeous against your skin,” Benny grinned biting his lip.  He wrote down bondage and rope play down as a tryout.

 

“Hmmm, what about blindfolding?  Keep you in the dark so all you can focus on is my touch,” he said trailing the tips of his fingers along Dean’s forearm.  He absolutely loved the way goosebumps raised up on his skin.

 

“Y-yeah, That sounds good, I’d like to try that.” Dean could feel his body responding to Benny’s touch and not just the bumps on his skin but the heat rushing to his groin was growing more rapid with every scenario he imagined after Benny’s questions and there were quite a few.

 

“I’m sure we’ll learn more and more about what your kinks and your other limits but this last one is my absolute favorite.  What about spanking?” Benny asked.

 

Dean shakes his head, unable to say the words just yet. He builds up his courage and looks Benny in the eye. “I’m not..I don’t know about that. I’m not saying no, exactly but I think maybe we work up to that…” 

 

“Of course,” Benny smiled putting the pad of paper to the side, “Do you want to start tonight or would you like to go home and process everything?”

 

Dean hesitated, shifting his weight a little as he moved to turn more toward Benny. “Would it be okay if you just talked me through a typical scene. Y’know, before we act it out. I want to have a decent idea of what will happen before it does, this time.”

 

“Since we’re just starting, our scenes will be very tame.  But as time goes on they’ll get more and more intense, as long as you’re comfortable with them of course.  So, if we were starting tonight, I’d begin with taking you to that bed over there and kissing you until you become boneless in my arms.  As soon as I know you’re comfortable, I’d ask you what your color was and have you repeat your safe word to me.  If it's’ green, I’d demand you to go to the bathroom and undress.  Then clean yourself thoroughly.  Then you’d come out and kneel down on that pillow until I’m ready to give you my next demand,” Benny explained in a soft but firm tone as he slowly leaned in closer to Dean.  His lips grazed over the other man’s ear and he grinned at the little shiver.

 

Dean nodded, swallowing as he felt himself harden. “And then?” 

 

“I’d make you stay there, letting the anticipation grow until you’re aching to fidget or to try to find me with your eyes.  But you’ll want to be good for me, to behave and be rewarded at the end.  So you’ll stay there, kneeling until I tell you to stand and move over to the bed.  I’d lay you out, cuff you to the head board with my leather restraints and just explore your body.  Touch every inch and find all the spots that make you quiver.  I wouldn’t touch your cock though, not yet.  Even if you’re so hard and wanting it so badly you’re dripping.  You haven’t earned it yet so I’ll keep touching and maybe start kissing and nibbling if your color is still green.  When I find some of your more sensitive areas, I’ll order you to not move, to not utter a sound as I begin to really work those specific areas.  And if you’re good, I’ll reward you,” Benny said, catching Dean’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

Dean’s body arched off the couch and he let out a loud moan as Benny nipped at his ear. Even the slightest touch already had him eager, he wasn’t sure he was going to last nearly as long as it seemed Benny expected. He’d try though, fuck if he wouldn’t try to hold off until the very last bit of his restraint was broken. “Yes, I.. yes I want that.” 

 

“Mmm, good boy, what’s your color right now sweetheart?” Benny asked moving his hand to grip the inside of Dean’s thigh.

 

“Green,” the word rushed from his mouth in a quick breath. He was so eager, willing for what Benny had planned that he just wanted to say  _ green green green _ until he could finally release. He knew it wasn’t that easy, that there was a reason Benny was doing it this way, and not only just to rile him up He’d explained how important it was that he learn Dean’s body and his reactions both through word and action, but every little touch seemed to draw him closer to climax and he didn’t want to disappoint, or miss out on all of Benny’s wonderful plans. “Soooo Green.” 

 

“Such a good boy for me already,” Benny cooed in Dean’s ear.  He cupped Dean’s cock through his jeans and was rewarded with a loud moan as his hips pushed against his hand.  Benny rubbed him through his pants a few times before undoing them, asking for his color with each step.  When he got all green he slipped his hand inside and gripped Dean’s already wet cock tightly.

 

“You wanna know what your reward would be for being so good?” he asked, beginning to slowly stroke Dean’s cock.

 

It was hard for him to think straight with all the pleasure and thrills of excitement tingling under his skin, but Dean nodded. His head shakily bobbing as he bit at his lip to keep from letting out even more desperate pleas. When his neck pivoted over the back of the couch and he lifted his hips to fuck into Benny’s tight grip, Dean closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to speak. “W-what?” 

 

“I’d stroke you like I am right now and if you’re good and don’t move.  I’d take you in mouth and let you fuck deep into my throat until you cum so hard your toes go numb,” Benny chuckled before sucking hard at Dean’s earlobe as he moved his fist faster, his thumb dragging right over his slit.

 

“Mmm, show me how’d you fuck into my mouth sweetheart.”

 

Dean could no longer control himself, his hips snapping up in rough, uneven thrusts. He was so close, so ready to spill he knew he wasn’t going to last. “Benny I-, I’m going to c-cum.” 

 

“Go ahead sweetheart, cum for me.  Now,” he ordered with a growl.

 

Hot white shots sprang from his cock with a force he wasn’t used to, the tone in Benny’s voice drawing out something primal in him that he couldn’t explain. Hot white ecstasy swarmed him as always but it lit under his skin with new power that somehow felt different than ever before. Dean grabbed ahold of Benny’s arm and squeezed it so hard he was almost worried it would hurt, as the powerful waves rocked through him with an overwhelming strength. “F-fuuuuuck, Fuck, Benny.”   
  


Benny kept stroking him until Dean’s body stopped jerking, “Shhh, there you go.  You did so good for me sweetheart, so good,” he said slowing his hand until he was just holding Dean’s soft cock.  Benny brushed his lip along Dean’s jaw, pressing kisses here and there until Dean was breathing a bit steadier.

 

As soon as he got his breath back, Dean pulled Benny into him, pouring himself into a kiss. It was probably stupid, he knew it was fucking stupid, but he couldn’t help it. Benny was the first guy to ever touch him so intimately and he just, he needed to push all these raging emotions inside him out  He kissed Benny passionately, fiercely devouring every breath and moan spent between them. Dean wanted it all, craved it. His hands reached to cup the rough stubble along Benny’s jaw and he moaned wantonly at the feel of it under his fingers. 

 

Benny rubbed his hand along his jeans, not caring they’d probably have to be thrown out, he just wanted to wrap Dean tightly in his arms.  He pulled him close and returned the kiss with just as much passion, only pulling away when both of them needed to breathe.

 

“I think you and I are gonna be really good together,” he said, pecking at Dean’s chin and lips teasingly, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” he gave Dean one more deep kiss before gently pulling away to get the slightly dazed Dean into the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

Dean ran his hands down over his jeans one more time as he checked to make sure he had everything he needed. Benny had said to meet him at the little marina off Route 5 but he really didn’t have any clue what he they were doing. Part of him itched to ask questions, the rest though, was intrigued by the idea of it being a surprise. The only clue he really had was not to dress up. There was a tiny seafood place nearby, they might be there for a meal but that didn’t really feel right either _.  _

 

_ Maybe Benny was going to rent a boat?  _

 

He shuffled down the short pier and looked out at the boats hitched to the docks. There were only a few but one caught his eye immediately. It was twice the size of any others parked, but most of them were relatively small fishing boats. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Benny reaching up to adjust the rich blue sail. 

 

_ Fuck, that’s hot. _

 

Dean had no idea that he apparently had some sort of sailor kink but he must have. Not that Benny was difficult to look at any time, but it felt different somehow. He tried not to look ridiculously awestruck as he moved closer to the boat. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Benny jumped a little when he heard the voice but gave Dean a huge smile when he saw him standing there.  He’d been excited ever since they agreed to go on a date.  He hadn’t lied when he said he really wanted to get to know Dean and what better way then to go out in the middle of nowhere with no distractions?  

 

He pulled up the suspender straps over his shoulders and quickly held out his hand to help Dean onto the boat, “Hey there.  You were so sweet to introduce me to  _ Baby _ , thought I could do the same.  This here is  _ Angelique,  _ after my grand momma.  My pops had this boat when he was younger but lost it in a trade back when I was just a kid.  I got her back though,” he said, his cheeks nearly hurting with how big he was smiling.

 

Dean felt a shiver of delight spinning through him just at the small touch as Benny pulled him on deck. It was just a simple touch but his body was in overdrive and every little thing seemed to go straight through him. The boat somehow felt even bigger once he was on it. There was an inside part and Dean was almost positive if he looked over the edge the water would be much further down than he expected it to be.

 

He didn’t risk it.

 

“Wow, it’s amazing,” Dean said, letting his gaze wander all around the beautiful, intricate ship. It felt a little surreal but he didn’t let it sway him. “I didn’t expect this, Well I didn’t know what to expect but this probably would have been the last thing I’d picked.”

 

Benny chuckled, “A lot of people see the suit and can never see past it.  Don’t get me wrong, I love my club but this here, this is home to me,” he said moving a little closer to Dean.

 

“Now, may I say hello properly and kiss you?” Benny asked.

 

Dean had to fight back a blush but he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. He nodded his approval with a wide grin on his face and closed the last little bit of distance between them. Benny’s lips were soft and warm against his and Dean nearly lost himself in them. Muscled arms wrapped around his waist, Benny’s thick, strong hands gripping at his hips. It took everything he had to keep himself from clinging back to him like a goddamned octopus. 

 

“Mmm, yeah...yeah you can do that whenever you want,” Dean said, his breath a little ragged when he pulled away, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Good to know,” Benny laughed, pecking at Dean’s lips one more time before slowly pulling away, “Let me untie her from the dock and we can set off.”  He reached out and quickly unwound the rope.  The boat slid naturally and Benny had to hurry towards the wheel to make sure she didn’t bounce off the other boats near them.

 

“Feel free to explore a bit,” Benny said with a wink.

 

Dean bit his lip, he was a little hesitant to leave Benny, but he was also curious about the inside. He shrugged mostly to himself and moved through the open entryway. Once he got inside, he was even more surprised. It seemed like a lot of it had been updated recently. Everything but the hardwood floor looked relatively new. It’s lived in, Dean could see that Benny had straightened up but it also felt like a homey space. 

 

He ventured further, stepping into a small but beautiful kitchenette area. His hands brushed over the warm honey colored countertop. He briefly considered exploring every unopened door but he he wanted to be out on the deck with Benny more.

 

“You want somethin’ to drink?” He hollered, knowing his voice would carry outside.

 

“Sure, grab me a beer,” Benny called back, getting the engine started.  Once they would get out far enough he’d kill it and just let the wind carry them.  He kept the speed slow.  There was no need to rush or get to their destination right away.  They had the entire day and if everything went well, they’d be having their first real scene that night.  Benny could not wait.  He woke up so damn eager this morning he barely got a grip on himself before he spilled all over the shower wall.  

 

Dean smiled as he pulled out two cold bottles from the fridge and made his way back outside and up the steps where Benny looked at peace behind the wheel. He passed a beer over once he got there and looked out to the open water around them. “Man it’s gorgeous out here, I can see the appeal. How often you get to do this?”

 

“As often as I can.  Thanks cher,” Benny said taking a long pull from the bottle before putting it in the deep shelf next to him.  He looked up at his sails before shutting off the engine, a huge smile pulling at his lips as the wind pushed into them, continuing to carry them over the water.

 

“Now, if you’re asking how often I bring people out here, not often.  My ex was the last one.”

 

“Oh nah,, I- It wasn’t anything like that. I just thought maybe I’d tag along...it would be nice to get away from the city once in awhile,” he explained. Dean loved his job but sometimes being a cop in Boston was just too much. It wasn’t small town crime like he had in Kansas, this was something else entirely.

 

“Anytime you want,” Benny said.  He guided the boat past the airport, smiling to himself that it was unusually quiet.  The planes never really bothered him but it was nice to not hear them flying over head for once.  He didn’t exactly have a destination in mind but he did like to go near the islands all around the Boston Harbour.  He did have a favorite one though, and that was Spectacle Island.  It was quiet and no one ever bothered him for just floating around out there.  He headed in that direction and smiled as Dean looked around almost eagerly.  

 

“Awesome man, I might just take you up on that… this is...wow I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed without sex or alcohol. The city just ...it drains me, y’know?” Dean answered, he thought about sitting down but Benny drew him in without even trying. He longed to be closer, and the comfort he felt just brushing up against his shoulder was more than he’d have gotten from the bench seat behind him.

 

Benny couldn’t help turning his body a little just so Dean would move closer.  It was so mind boggling how the connection between them was so instantaneous that it was like they’d been together for months, not just a few hours.  Benny chewed on his bottom lip, mulling something over in his mind before finally giving in.  He gently grabbed up Dean’s hand and pulled until he was standing in front of him.  

 

“I know exactly what you mean,  it’s why I love it out here.  Everything just floats away,” he said softly against Dean’s ear as he placed Dean’s hands on the wheel, “Don’t worry I’ll guide ya cher,” he chuckled, his own hands resting on Dean’s hips.

 

The boat was nothing like his baby, but somehow it gave Dean the same satisfaction to fit himself behind the wheel. Though, Benny’s hard body being pressed up behind him was something they certainly wouldn’t be able to pull off in the Impala. He swallowed roughly and tried to keep his body in check. He was a grown ass man who’d built up quite a healthy resolve to not get his dick hard every time someone brushed up against him. 

 

Benny though, he was different. It’s like everything inside Dean reacted to him. Even the slightest touch could make his knees go weak. The southern drawl pulled things out of him that he hadn’t known possible. It was overwhelming and exciting and a contradiction of about half a dozen other things. 

 

Still, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Dean slowly moved the wheel, they weren’t going very fast so it didn’t make any sharp turns, thankfully. Just gentle movements that he could control. It was nice. “Man this is awesome, I haven’t been on anything bigger than a fucking paddleboat I took Sammy on when we were kids.”

 

Benny let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, “Oh you’ve been missing out.  Maybe once we get more used to each other and this all goes well, we can invite your brother out for a trip?” he said, his cheeks burning a little.  Just one night and half a date and already Benny was trying to make future plans.  It was stupid but God did he want it.  Everything already felt so different than with Samandriel.  A part of him was terrified he was falling way too fast, they hadn’t even had their first scene together yet.  The other part was screaming, yearning for Benny to move closer, to dream of more. 

 

Dean turned around with wide, open eyes. “Dude, yes! Anytime. Sammy and Sarah would love it out here, not to mention...y’know he’s kinda been on my ass to _start_ _getting back out there_ after Lisa,” Dean shrugged, turning back around to hide his blush. “I say two birds, one stone...Y’know, whenever we’re ready.”

 

“I agree, may have to bring Pamela as well,” Benny chuckled.  He lifted his hand from Dean’s hip and tilted his chin to the side to brush his lips along Dean’s cheek.  He wanted to actually kiss him but he was afraid of crashing the boat if they got distracted.  As it was, the island was coming into view.  He trailed his fingers over Dean’s wrists, gently guiding him towards an area just off the docks where they could float but close enough to actually see the people walking around.

 

Benny hated to move away but he had to get to the anchor and get it lowered.  He’d been in this spot so many times he knew the better stops to get it steadfast into the rocks below.  They were still drifting slowly but came to a complete stop when the anchor caught.  He hurried back to the wheel and got the boat into reverse to line them back up to where the anchor was directly under them and pulled up the slack.  

 

“Alright, now c’mere,” he said, not waiting for Dean to move closer.  He grabbed at Dean’s waist to pull him in and kissed at those incredibly tempting lips.  Having the other man pressed up against him felt so good and sinful all at the same time Benny couldn’t help but moan softly.

 

“Mmm,” Dean growled, pressing himself harder against Benny’s thick, muscled body. It was everything that had been missing before. Rough stubble, a strong grip, and just  _ Benny _ . Dean didn’t know a lot about how guys worked it out with other guys outside of his porn stash but he knew one thing for certain. Benny wasn’t just a random guy, he wasn’t just Dean’s dom, he was something else entirely. If he was the kind of guy who believed in fate or soulmate bullshit, he’d have put a name to it. Since he didn’t, Dean just pushed everything he had into the kiss and tried not to think about it. 

 

Benny was going crazy with all the little sounds Dean was making and he wanted more of them.  He licked along the seam of Dean’s lips and all but growled when he was able to lick into his mouth.  Both of them were clinging to each other and if anyone were to see them it would be damn close to being indecent.  But did he actually want to stop?  

 

Hell no.  

 

He did pull away just enough to catch his breath and chuckle when Dean made a deep needy noise, “We’re supposed to be getting to know each other here sweetheart,” he said even though he began walking backwards towards the stairs that lead to the cabin.  It was awkward and a bit of a struggle but he managed to get them down the steps without untangling themselves too much.

 

When he got Benny backed up against a hard wooden door, Dean’s hips thrust forward drawing out this rough, ragged hitch in the man’s breath. He wanted nothing more than to do it again and again, wanted to do everything he could to leave Benny as wrecked as he felt. His own voice sounded foreign in his ears but Dean ground out the words. “Fine, ask whatever you want.. I’ll answer just-ungh, get us out of these clothes.” 

 

Benny barked out a laugh, his head falling back against the wall as fingers dove towards his pants.  He grabbed at Dean’s wrists and held them away.  Anything near Benny’s dick right at this moment was making it hard to think.  It didn’t help though, Dean just rolled his hips forward instead and Benny let out a loud moan.

 

“Fine, I’ll let you have your way now, but just so you know, that perky little ass is mine later,” Benny said, letting his voice drop down.  It had the desired effect of Dean shuddering down to his toes and Benny let go of his hands.

 

Dean smirked, licking his lips. He needed to make sure Benny figured out exactly what he was thinking. He wasn’t sure he’d be good at it, but Dean knew what he wanted and he wasn’t shy about going for it. His fingers flew back to the fly of Benny’s jeans and he damn near ripped them off to get at the thick, swollen outline underneath. 

 

He wrapped one arm around the back of Benny’s neck dragging him in for one more kiss as his other hand eagerly pushed the fabric away. Dean pulled back and then dipped to his knees. “I might not be any good at this, but I wanna give it a try.” 

 

Benny couldn’t help shuddering a bit, quickly gripping himself at the base.  He was already so hard and throbbing, he’d have to calm himself a bit or he’d spill too soon.  Dean’s watched his hand hungrily and Benny grinned, stroking himself slowly, “I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” he said, catching a drop of precum with his thumb and offered it to Dean.

 

Dean lunged forward to taste the drop from Benny’s warm, calloused thumb. There was a hint of salt on his tongue as he closed his mouth tightly around the offered finger. Dean pulled and sucked until his cheeks were hollowed in and moaned when he heard Benny hiss out a curse. He backed off with a loud pop, his eyes going straight for the swollen, pulsing shaft hard against Benny’s belly. “Mmm, Can I?”

 

“You may sweetheart,” Benny groaned, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair, only slightly pulling at it.  His cock twitched the moment Dean moved forward and Benny’s head slammed back against the wall when those lips wrapped tightly around the head.  It took every bit of willpower to not thrust forward into that glorious wet heat.

 

“Ungh, feels good already,” Benny teased.

 

It was strange, the feeling of Benny in his mouth. It was good, but heavier than he imagined, thicker. The guys in porn seemed to be able to take and take and take but Dean could barely wrap around the top half much less the bottom. He promised himself to get there, eventually. Benny’s cock was impressive in size but Dean was fairly sure he could train himself to take it. 

 

He sucked and pulled until his jaws were sore, Benny was still holding on. He knew it couldn’t be too bad, not with the sounds the man was making...his body was shaking so Dean knew he had to be getting close, but his mouth was getting sore and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. Dean pulled off, resting his cheeks for a minute, his voice was rougher than he expected when he spoke. “Fuck, you’re huge...ungh.” 

 

Benny hummed, his fingers carding through Dean’s hair a few times before he was helping Dean up onto the bed, “You don’t gotta push yourself darlin,” he said.  He got Dean’s pants unfastened and pulled down to his ankles before he could even respond.  Benny grinned and threw the pants, shoes and socks over into a corner.

 

“You rest that pretty little mouth,” he said, his voice edged with a growl as he looked at Dean’s cock.  

 

“Oh, oh fuck..I’m not.. Benny not gonna las-ahhhh,” Dean moaned, his head slamming back against the pillow. Benny’s mouth was already on him and his neglected cock was more than a little grateful for the attention. His whole body was thrumming with want, need, he could barely restrain himself from slamming into Benny’s open mouth, chasing his release like a fucking teenager. 

 

Benny moaned, opening his throat to welcome in Dean’s cock.  Both of them were beyond the point of restraining themselves.  He threw Dean’s legs over his shoulders and moaned loud when Dean’s hips went wild.  Spit and precum were already dribbling down his chin and he caught some with his finger.  He rolled his eyes up to watch as Dean completely lost himself into the pleasure.  He dragged his now wet finger along Dean’s hole and almost gagged at the force of Dean’s hips raising up off the bed.

 

He had no control left, everything was overwhelming him. Pleasure unlike anything Dean had ever known before was alive and pulsing beneath the surface of his skin. He was so close, barely breathing in anticipation as his orgasm rushed through him. Dean’s toes curled tightly against his foot and his eyes slammed shut as the intense force of his release pulled his hips from the bed. His mouth dropped open and he heard his voice, fuzzy in his ears as he called out, “F-fffuck, Bennnnny.” 

 

Benny’s eyes closed as Dean’s cum filled his mouth, savoring the bitter taste before swallowing it down slowly.  When he finally pried his eyes back open Dean was a mess, sprawled out and breathing heavily.  Benny chuckled to himself as he grabbed up the closest piece of cloth and wiped his mouth.

 

“Mmm, you look good like this,” Benny said getting up this feet so he could hover over Dean’s limp body.  He pulled up Dean’s shirt just enough to kiss at his hard nipples, sucking each one into his mouth until Dean was whining under him.

 

“You’re such a good boy for me outside of a scene, I can’t wait to see how well behaved you’ll be for me tonight,” he growled out.

 

Dean was still blissed out but even the thought that they’d actually be doing a scene later had his spent cock twitching. He pulled himself up to rest on his elbows before grinning up at the gorgeous man. Gesturing toward the thick heavy shaft of Benny’s cock, Dean smirked. “You gonna take care of that, or you want me to?” 

 

Benny pecked at Dean’s lips as he moved both of their hands down, “Mmm, I think you can handle this one right darlin?” he asked with a lazy grin.

 

“On your back,” he said, pushing at Benny’s shoulder until he could straddle his thighs. Dean eagerly tugged at the heavy shaft, his fingers squeezing roughly around the swollen head. He pumped his wrist with vigor as Benny gave into the pleasure. His other hand slipped down to tug on the full, heavy sac at the base. That seemed to put Benny even closer, but he wasn’t ready to spill yet. 

 

Dean fell back on what he knew, he moved his hips on top of Benny’s lap, there wasn’t much friction but it was enough to get himself back to the mindset he wanted. “Mmm, fuck. Can’t wait to feel this inside me. It’s going to be so tight, I’ve never had a real cock in me before and yours is fucking gorgeous. Bet it’s going to split me open. Mmm, Are you, Benny? You gonna split me open with this beautiful cock of yours?”

 

“Oh fuck sweetheart!” Benny cried out, his back arching off the bed.  The weight of the other man on top of him and the tight grip around his cock was perfect but when that damn mouth opened, Benny was a goner.  Those filthy words hit his ears like music and he came hard with a grunt, his fingers digging hard into Dean’s thighs.

 

“Holy...if that hadn’t felt so good I’d be embarrassed with how quick that was…” Benny laughed breathlessly.  His entire body jerked as Dean continued to stroke him almost lazily and it was just under being too much that he didn’t stop him.

 

“It’s not like I’ve got much room to talk, I was ready to spill on the deck when it was just a fucking kiss,” Dean admitted, still lightly playing with Benny’s deflating cock. Even soft, the thing was impressive. Dean wasn’t exactly small himself, but he thought Benny should be doing fucking porn or something.

 

“Nobody with a cock that gorgeous should be keeping it to themselves,” he said, not even realizing he’d started to speak. His filter was rarely ever in place and nothing could keep him from blurting out nearly every thought he had after a good orgasm. It was probably one of the reasons Lisa never really thought they’d work. Dean had a penchant for bringing up strapons in the haze of orgasm.

 

Benny chuckled, his hips twitching up to get more of Dean’s lazy touches, “Well it’s all yours now darlin and whenever we’re not in a scene and you feel like lookin at it, have at it,” Benny teased, giving Dean’s ass a playful swat.  Usually by this point his cock would start to become over sensitive but he was thoroughly enjoying the way Dean played with his soft cock, those fingers slightly grazing at his balls along the way.  He let out a groan and just relaxed into the bed.

 

“New rule, you never wear clothes, ever again..whaddya say?” Dean asked, a mischievousness in his voice pulling his lips into a crooked smile. It was strange, the feel of someone’s soft dick in his hand. Dean hadn’t had any experience with having someone else’s dick in his hand, but even his own was typically hard when he started to rub one out. This feels different, but nice. 

 

“As long as that same rule applies to you, I wouldn’t mind gettin to stare at ya,” Benny chuckled, sitting up enough to pull Dean into a slow kiss that lasted for what felt like hours but in reality was only maybe fifteen minutes.  Benny was starting to get hard again and as much as he wanted to go another round, he gently pulled Dean’s hand away from his cock and hummed.

 

“We got all night darlin but for now, we’re gonna eat.  Don’t know about you but I’m damn hungry now,” Benny grinned.

* * *

  
  


A full on picnic and several hours of talking with bits of making out here and there Benny was guiding the boat back towards the docks.  He was tired but a good, down in the bones relaxed kinda tired.  Today had gone better than he had ever hoped for and now they were going to get ice cream and maybe, head back to Benny’s house.  A nervous flutter quickened in his gut and Benny had to quickly try to tame the huge dopey grin wanting to break out on his face.  As much as he didn’t want to give Pamela any reason to say ‘I told you so’, he was damn glad he found the balls to ask Dean out.  

 

“Hey cher, can you tie her off for me?” he called out, pointing towards the rope as he got the boat right up to the edge.

 

“Sure,” Dean answered, hopping off onto the dock. Benny had him close enough that he didn’t need to worry about hitting water so he just pulled the knot on the rope tightly around the wooden beam. The day he spent out on Benny’s boat was one of his favorites, ever. He can’t remember the last time he was so warm, relaxed, just friggin’ happy. Dean wasn’t lying when he said he could really get used to it. ‘Ok, I think that’s it, man.” 

 

“Awesome, let’s get these sails tied up and we should be good to go,” he said.  Benny was impressed with how quick of a learner Dean was.  He took instruction incredibly well and Benny only had to explain the procedure once.  It made him even more excited for tonight's events.  

 

They got  _ Angelique _ squared away and Benny did one last walk around to make sure he hadn’t missed anything before joining Dean up on the dock.  He had the cooler and his coat in one arm while the other held out for Dean to take.  Benny gave him a warm smile, hoping to convey that it was perfectly fine if Dean didn’t feel comfortable for this amount of PDA.

 

Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He’d never really been with someone who was overly affectionate in public. It’s not that the idea bothered him, he just...he’d never considered that could be something he’d want. Much to his surprise, he actually took Benny’s hand eagerly. The internal back and forth only lasting a few seconds before he latched on and locked their fingers together. 

 

“So, where to now? Where’s  _ your  _ ice cream place? Cause I’m pretty sure my ice cream place is the best in Boston,” Dean smirked, fighting back the tiny bit of awkwardness he felt from the unfamiliar feeling of being literally attached to someone else while walking. It was strange, but good.

 

Benny chuckled, “Well first, we’re gonna have to drop this off at my bike.  Cause my favorite place is right around the corner.  But we’ll go to yours...this time at least,” Benny grinned.  He nodded at a few people passing them and couldn’t help pulling Dean just a bit closer.  He could be an overprotective asshole when he wanted to be and it was flaring up with each look some of these guys were given Dean.  

 

“Well now, I guess we must have missed one another during my many, many trips to Toscanini's.” He smiled at the realization that they share a love for the same creamery. He followed Benny toward his motorcycle and held back the whine of seeing the man slide over it like a fucking badass. He’s probably got a biker kink now, maybe he always has had one, it’s hard to tell with Benny looking so good doing everything he fucking does. 

 

“Fuck me,” Dean hissed, a small quiet noise that he wasn’t sure Benny heard until the man turned to him with raised brows and a wide smile.

 

“I won’t take offense to you wantin to take your car, but I’d love if you’d ride with me,” Benny said holding out his hand.  Most guys, especially beautifully built ones like Dean, did not especially like riding ‘bitch’.   

 

“Hell yeah, man.” Dean was barely able to control the excitement he felt. He loved his baby, but being on a bike with Benny was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Dean climbed on behind him, wrapping around him like a glove. The engine hadn’t even started yet and already he was starting to vibrate in anticipation. 

 

Benny couldn’t help groaning a little the minute Dean had his arms wrapped around him.  If this was a dream and someone woke him up, he’d murder their ass.  He got the bike roaring to life and grinned like a mad man when Dean’s fingers dug into him when he revved the engine a few times.  The shop was literally a five minute walk but Benny ended up circling around the square a few times just for the the hell of it.  He wasn’t afraid to admit he loved the feeling of having someone clinging to him again.

 

He finally pulled up to the ice cream parlor and both of them were reluctant to climb off but they managed to do it anyway, “So what’s your favorite flavor?” he asked as he opened the door.

 

“Dude, that’s like asking me to pick between Zepplin and The Stones...you can’t just have one!” Dean said, mocking exasperation as they moved closer to the counter. He grinned at Benny over his shoulder with a playful look in his eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re one of those purists that refuse to mix flavors.”

 

“I do from time to time, but this month my favorite is that butter cream with pecans and caramel, so sue me,” Benny laughed, lifting his hand in greeting to a few of the servers.  He quickly orders his usual for this month in a cone and turned to wait for Dean.

 

“I’ll take a triple threat, Salted Caramel, Smore’s Crunch, and a scoop of the Chocolate Peanut Butter too please.” Dean points out his favorite three flavors, completely unable to deny himself in this place. Its one of his weaknesses, the bakery on fifth is the other. Thankfully, he gets a lot of exercise and it’s not taken it’s toll on him just yet. 

 

As he watches, Brandi, Candi, someone with an I make it, Dean smirked over at Benny. “Now  _ that _ is how you eat ice cream.” 

 

“Mmm, someone’s definitely got a sweet tooth, will have to keep that in mind,” Benny said with a wolfish smile.  Before Dean could get to the register Benny already had his card out and paying.

 

“I asked you out, you can get next time,” he said.

 

“Sounds good,” Dean answered, trying to hide the flush he felt coming. He wasn’t used to this, it wasn’t as if he’d never let a woman pay for him before, he didn’t particularly care for it but he let it happen a couple times when they insisted. But this, it felt different in a good way. The equal ground. It wasn’t as if Benny just paid because he was the more  _ dominant _ one in their new relationship, but he’d also made it clear to Dean that he wasn’t setting any kind of rule or anything, that they had a give and take, outside of the bedroom at least.

 

Dean shoved a bite of all three flavors onto his spoon and moaned around it before they even took their seats. “Oh mah gawd,” he groaned as the salty, sweet, savory hints all melded together perfectly. 

 

“Definitely sweet tooth,” Benny chuckled taking a seat near a window.  He ate his slowly, humming a bit here and there.  It hit the spot and now all he really wanted to do was curl up on the couch.  If Dean wanted to snuggle with him then Benny would be damn fine with that idea as well.  Just thinking about it had him smiling goofy.

 

“I had a really good time today,” he said before shoving a big spoon full into his mouth.

 

“Yeah, uh,” Dean cleared his throat, dipping his spoon into the creamy flavors before he tried to continue, “I had a blast, man.... All of it, it was good.” 

 

Dean focused intently down on his dish, he knew if he glanced up to see Benny’s face there would be no hiding the ridiculous heat on his cheeks. This whole thing between them wasn’t just new to him, it sort of changed him and who he was. With girls, Dean was cocky, charming, confident. He knew where he stood with them and he wasn’t above a little flirtation to get what he wanted, or he hadn’t been. With Benny, he was awkward and he fumbled, and he blushed like a damn virgin. Though he guessed when you got down to it, he was that too where Benny was concerned at least. 

 

“Good, wanna take a little walk once we're done?  Then we can head over to my place if you’re still feeling up to it?” Benny asked, wincing a little at how hopeful he sounded.  He’d had so many visions of getting Dean into his bedroom that he was afraid that maybe the guy would change his mind.

 

Dean could hear the hesitation there, felt the guard Benny put up around himself as if he planned to be disappointed, or maybe he just thought Dean would turn him down for some reason. Either way Dean felt it all. He shot Benny an incredulous look and rolled his eyes, “Of course, I’ve kinda been looking forward to it since you asked me out.” 

 

There was a look, it was minimal but years on the force had trained Dean to notice even the smallest details. Benny broke out into a smile right after but if he didn’t know better, Dean would think the guy was a little... _ hurt _ ? That was when he realized what it sounded like he meant. 

 

Immediately, he wanted to make himself clear. “I mean, I don’t care if it's...y’know whatever, or just hanging out...I enjoy spending time with you and I was serious when I said that I didn’t want it to be casual.” 

 

“I know, I’ve been looking forward to this too,” Benny said, reaching under the table to squeeze at Dean’s hand.  He felt something settle in his chest and he let out a long breath.  They were going to actually do this and it was going to be good.

 

* * *

 

Benny slowed the bike up to an almost crawl as he inched closer towards his garage.  It looked small and he could just feel Dean’s apprehension that his precious  _ Baby _ wouldn’t fit along with his bike.  With one glance over his shoulder he snickered, the pained look on the other man’s face was clear as day.  He hit the button on his keys and the door pulled open with a soft whoosh and he grinned even wider as he walked the bike inside.  It had one door yes, but it could easily fit two cars.  Usually he used the extra space to detail his bike but for now...and hopefully many times after this, it would house that magnificent beast.  

 

He stood off to the side and waited for Dean to get out of the car, the look of wonder on his face making Benny’s chest flutter.  The house wasn’t new but it was to him.  After everything that had happened with Samandriel, he needed a change of scenery desperately.  Yeah it was only less than eight miles away from Concord but it was still across the river and away from that part of his life.  And he was damn proud that he found this house in an auction and spent months renovating it himself.  Everyone in the club and several others helped him but the design was all him.  When it was all done Pam joked about wanting to marry him just so she could live in it.

 

“C’mon, let me give you the tour,” Benny said, nudging his head towards where the door that lead back outside.

 

“Wow, yeah..yeah that sounds great,” Dean answered, taking in as many of the small details that he could. It still felt a little empty, as if Benny hadn’t moved into every inch of the space yet but it the warmth and sensation of it being a  _ home _ was still very much there.

 

Benny took up Dean’s hand and took in a deep breath once they were outside.  The trees were starting to change color and with how many Benny had around the place, it was beautiful.  They followed the stone wall that circled around to the steps that lead to the actual front door.  There were two small patches of grass on either side of the walk and Benny made a mental note of adding something more to it.  To give more color or something.  

 

“Welcome to my home, it’s still a work in progress but the important parts are finished,” Benny chuckled.  The outside being one of the first things he finished with Victor’s help.  The gray flat stone over the garage had been a last minute decision but he was glad he finally agreed to it.  At first he thought it would clash with the dark brick red over the rest of the house but the more he stared at it, the more he was falling in love with it.

 

The front door was made of heavy cherry wood and a huge white bay window sat to the left.  It was where the dining room was but he always found himself sitting in that window reading.  He couldn’t help hesitating when getting the door pushed open.  The only people that had been inside were the ones who helped him renovate.  Dean would be the first and he hated to admit that it terrified him a little.  

 

He took in a deep breath and finally pushed open the door to reveal a great open space with dark, rich wood floors.  The left were the stairs and kitchen, to the right was the family room with one of his most prized possessions.  A sixty inch flat screen tv with a complete surround sound system.  One of the first things he bought after his first check from the club. 

 

Straight across the front door stood the double french doors that would lead to the back yard.  It was still a mess in his mind but he did have a nice, second hand mind you, hot tub that he would not mind taking Dean into later that night if their scene went well.

 

Benny waited for Dean to take in just the entryway of the house before tugging gently on his hand to get him to follow towards the kitchen, “This is one of my two favorite rooms in the house.  I spend too much time in here honestly,” he laughed.  Something always clicked to place in his chest whenever he was in here.  Everything was modern but the off white cupboards and beadboard backsplash gave it an older feel.  The granite tops were a cerulean so dark, the blue only showed up if you moved in certain way.  The kitchen table wasn’t much but it was a dark wood that was lighter than the floor and perfectly worn down.  He hardly ever ate at it but was worth every penny he shelled out for the whole set.

 

He turned back towards Dean and bit his lip, “So...what you think so far?”

 

Dean almost always went for sarcasm when he was overwhelmed or he had  _ feelings _ , it had always been part of who he was. Now though, standing in this space that just oozed Benny and everything Dean had learned about his personality he just couldn’t find it in him. “I gotta say, this place is somethin’ else. I mean, I- I can see how much of yourself you’ve put into it and it’s amazing, Benny.”

 

“Thanks.  You’re uh, the first person outside of my makeshift family that I’ve invited in here,” Benny admitted, knowing his face was probably going a bit red.

 

“Well it’s an awesome place.. Big too, I mean my apartment isn’t too shabby but it’s nothin’ like this,” Dean answered, his hand brushing gently across the smooth granite. Part of him itched to roll his sleeves up and dig into making something, but they were both still full so it would have to wait. He thought if he was lucky, maybe he’d be invited back and be able to make use of the space. 

 

Benny watched as something flickered across Dean’s face and couldn’t help feeling it himself.  Hope for something more.  He took up Dean’s hand again and brought him in for a soft, chaste kiss, “Let me show you the upstairs.  It ain’t much but the bedroom is finished.  Then I’ll show you my favorite, the playroom,” he said with a leering grin.

 

“The what now?” Dean said, half chuckling as Benny pulled him toward a beautiful wooden staircase. A tingling anticipation built in his gut and he wasn’t sure where they were headed but he found himself being okay with whatever it was as long as he was with Benny. That thought alone felt like a whiplash in his head. Dean wasn’t just quick to distrust people in general, he had a very hard time letting anyone in but Benny was like a fucking ninja and the minute Dean sat down with him at that table he felt this connection pulling him in. It was so quick and painless, he barely even noticed it at all. Now he was fumbling to catch up with his reckless heart. 

 

“You’ll see,” Benny said.  The upstairs was wood as well but the bedrooms were all carpet.  A soft, creamy beige that Pamela had picked out.  He didn’t bother showing Dean two of the bedrooms, one was acting as storage and the other was his office.  He did open the one leading into the master bedroom.  His huge four poster bed sat at an angle towards the single glass paned balcony doors.  An old worn chest sat at the foot of the bed.  It held some of his family history that hopefully someday, he could share with Dean.  Samandriel never seemed overly interested but something told him that maybe Dean actually would.

 

The bathroom was huge and matched the creaminess of the carpet.  Everything was softer up here and always had Benny wanting to curl up on his bed.  The only thing he and Pam argued about in the bathroom was the use of a jacuzzi tub.  Pam thought it was a bachelor pad item whereas Benny totally disagreed.  He ultimately won of course and not because it was his house they were renovating but because she finally saw the error of her ways.  Fifteen minutes in that tub would change anyone’s mind.  Even the shower stall was huge and easily could fit two people.  Benny loved shower sex so that was a keynote to the plans.  

 

“Now that you’ve seen up here, it’s time to see the room where we’ll be hopefully spending a lot of time in,” he grinned.

 

Dean hesitantly reached out, his hand only inches away from it but there was a beautifully aged light wooden chest. It was antique, at least fifty years old, Dean could tell by looking at it. Spending time with his Uncle Bobby had taught him a lot about the value in old things, both monetary and sentimental. This chest was old, but it was loved, treasured. The leather straps were oiled regularly and it was treated well. “Wow, this...I’ve not seen anything like this in a long time. What is it, fifty-sixty years old?”

 

Benny’s eyes widened, “Yeah, about sixty three actually.  It was my grandpa’s before he handed it down to my pop, then I got it,” he answered.

 

“Wow, its.. It’s…” Dean couldn’t bring himself to say breathtaking so he just stopped talking. Antiques had always fascinated him, if he didn’t feel the obligation to follow in his old man’s footsteps he might have turned out more like Bobby. But he knew taking bad guys off the streets was important too, so he tried not to think about it. When he saw something like this though, it was hard not to pay attention.

 

Benny smiled, reaching out to drag his fingers over the lid of the trunk, “My entire family history is in here.  Someday soon, I’ll show you everything inside,” he said straightening up and holding his hand out for Dean to take again.

 

Realizing much too late that he’d probably edged out past the line of what was normal, Dean pulled himself away. He saw the fondness in Benny’s eyes and knew it hadn’t bothered him, but it was still at least a little odd. Dean thought if their roles were reversed he’d probably be thinking about how much of an idiot he was. “Yeah, show me this um playroom?” 

 

Benny nodded eagerly and playfully tugged at Dean’s hand until they were almost running down the stairs, almost tripping on each other.  They were still laughing as they went through the door  and stumbled down the basement stairs then suddenly the air grew tight between them.  The basement was smaller than the master but it fit his needs perfectly.  A bed much like the one upstairs sat pressed against the far wall with leather cuffs attached to each of the posts.  There were restraints hanging to the right that cascaded down from the ceiling.  To the left stood a large dark rich wooden St. Andrew’s cross with leather cuffs on each end of it.  There was a cabinet along one wall where all of his other toys were hidden.  A plush pillow sat in the middle of the room along with a white armchair in the corner.   

 

“Welcome to my playroom,” he whispered against Dean’s ear.

 

A tingling sensation skittered down his spine at the rough, husky sound of Benny’s voice. The room itself ramped up the anticipation rapidly, but this, the way he could feel the warm breath but not Benny himself was doing much more to make his blood pump harder and faster toward his core. Dean swallowed, a little breathless from, well  _ everything _ . “W-what, um what should I do?”

 

“You remember what I told you last night?” Benny asked, moving to stand directly behind Dean, his hands lightly grabbing at his hips to pull them together until there was absolutely no space.

 

Dean gave a shaky nod, reminding himself of the night before. Benny had done such a good job taking care of him every time they interacted, Dean tried to relax and let that be what pushed him forward. He wasn’t nervous or scared as much as he expected but it was still a weird cocktail of emotions mixing inside him as the room seemed to warm even further, “Yeah, I got it.”

 

Benny hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle, “Wanna lay on the bed with me?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I think I can handle that for sure,” Dean grinned, feeling a little lighter than he had a second earlier. It wasn’t as if the very  _ intriguing _ wall displays had disappeared but he a bed, making out with Benny, that he looked forward to. Nothing could loosen him up like Benny’s soft lips and velvet tongue. Dean felt himself harden just thinking about it. 

 

Without another word Benny walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Dean along with him.  He kicked off his shoes and socks before gently pushing Dean to sit down.  He got his boots and socks off as well and soon they were both laying horizontally on the bed, eagerly attacking the other’s lips.  Benny had Dean in his arms and it felt glorious to have such tall, hard body under him.  He couldn’t help moaning into Dean’s mouth as his hands roamed everywhere, touching everything he could get to without ripping the over abundance of clothing away.

 

Dean’s body arched off the bed. Every single thing Benny did to him brought out a reaction he wasn’t expecting. Sure, he’d always tried to be responsive with his lovers, wanted to let them know when they made him feel good but with Benny he didn’t have to think about it, it just happened. Benny touched him and Dean’s body answered. His skin was electrified with the pressure building of a simple makeout session. Maybe it was knowing what was to come, or not knowing but  _ feeling _ , I could have just been that excitement bleeding over but either way it was like adding kerosene to his already lit fire. 

 

“Oh God, that’s it. Yes. Yes,” Dean chanted, his breath sticking a little in his throat when Benny’s fingers moved over the hardening outline in his jeans..

 

Benny gave the bulge in Dean’s pants a gentle squeeze before taking his hand completely away.  When Dean whined he pressed a finger to those already swollen lips and smiled, “What’s your color sweetheart?” he asked.

 

“Green, soooo fucking green,” Dean said, fighting against the urge to whine without the pressure against him. 

 

“Repeat your safe word,” Benny ordered.  His voice, mind and body sliding into the Dom part of his personality and smiled when a shiver ran through Dean’s body.

 

Dean groaned, it was already so enticing, just everything about Benny had him excitingly hanging on the edge. He forced himself to concentrate even though all he wanted to do was beg to be fucked, to have Benny naked again, to just take everything this man could give him. “Fuhh-Impala, it’s Impala.” 

 

“Good boy.  From here on out, you will call me Sir,” Benny said and heaved himself off the bed. “Go to the bathroom and undress, leave your clothes folded neatly on the counter.  Use the shower to clean yourself thoroughly but do not touch your cock or your hole.  Those are mine and I want to explore them tonight.  Usually I would give you a time limit but for tonight take as much time as you need,” Benny said and then turned on his heel to sink down into the armchair.

 

“When you’re finished, I want you to come out and kneel right here on this pillow, eyes down, hands behind your back.  Do you understand all the directions I have given you?”

 

Dean had to keep himself from playfully asking Benny to join him, he had to give this a try. It’s what he thought he wanted at the very least so he knew he needed to put himself in it fully. He bit back the part of him that would just have snarked for the sake of it and nodded toward Benny, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.  You may go now,” Benny said, the heat flaring in his eyes.  He couldn't wait to see Dean naked and kneeling for him.  He was so hard already, he’d definitely would have to take some precautions for tonight if he was going to last the entire scene.

 

Dean moved swiftly into the bathroom and followed Benny’s directions. The room was gorgeous, but a lot more plain than the others he’d noticed. He took off his clothes and folded them so he wouldn’t forget, his heart racing in his chest the whole time. Dean’s dick was already mostly hard but he did his best to ignore it, instead focusing on all the tasks Benny had sat in front of him. It wasn’t much, but with the excitement and anticipation rolling through him Dean was surprised he could remember his own fucking name.

 

He started the shower and did his best to wash himself without breaking the rules. Dean wanted to make sure everything was clean though, so he tried to be thorough too. As soon as he finished, he dried himself off on the fluffy towel that hung across the rack beside the shower. He was eager to get back out to Benny, but he also didn’t want to drip everywhere so he made sure to take his time drying everything completely so he didn’t leave a wet trail behind him. Even scrubbed the towel over his hair a few times to roughly spin the lingering water out of it. 

 

He hesitated, but then folded the towel and placed it right beside his clothes and walked back out, his hands already locked behind his back as he made his way over to Benny. Dean kept his head down and kneeled when he saw the pillow lying on the floor in front of him. 

 

Benny sat there for a few minutes, not moving an inch as his eyes traced every line of Dean’s body.  He was absolutely gorgeous.  All hard muscle with the exception of a soft stomach that was driving Benny a little crazy.  With every passing moment, Dean’s breathing increased and the harder his cock became.  Benny knew just how much he wanted this and he knew his little sub would be good for him.  But first scenes were always a bit tricky for everyone.  

 

He got up slowly and circled around Dean a couple times, a soft hum leaving his lips when Dean didn’t so much as flinch.

 

“You’re being so good sweetheart,” Benny said stopping just behind Dean before heading over to one of his smaller toy trunks.  Inside were several different colored cock rings that were organized by color and function.  His favorites were the one that vibrated but those he would save for later.  Tonight though he pulled out a simple dark purple one for Dean and a black one for himself.  

 

“I want you stand but you’re to keep your eyes down,” Benny ordered, stepping back over to where Dean was kneeling.

 

Dean hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he stood up and it came out in a woosh. His hands were still behind his back even though it was a little more difficult to balance himself that way. He was in decent shape and had good reflexes though so he wasn’t worried about toppling over. His gaze never left the floor, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Have you ever worn one of these?” Benny asked holding out the cock ring where Dean could see it.

 

“No, sir.” Dean shook his head when he saw the thick plastic cock ring. He swallowed thinking about Benny rolling it down to the base of his shaft and cutting him off. It was difficult not to whimper or whine as he imagined the pleasure and torment that would follow, but he held it in.

 

Benny licked his lips and reached into his pocket for the small bottle of lube.  He squeezed out a few drops onto his fingers and warmed up the clear liquid before gripping Dean around the base of his cock.  He stroked him slowly, making sure every inch was slick.

 

“What’s your color cher?’ Benny asked pressing the cock ring to just the tip of Dean’s cock.

 

“Green,” Dean answered, the pressure was amazing but he tried not to melt into it like he usually did. He wanted to behave for Benny and he didn’t think turning into a quivering mess with one touch would leave them much room to build. Though with his eyes still pointed down, he’d had to watch as Benny’s thick, rough fingers squeezed around him. 

 

Without another word Benny pushed the ring all the way on until was snug around the base, “Now, I want you to lay down on your back on the bed.  You may use your hands to climb on but then I want them above your head,” Benny ordered.  He waited until Dean was moving to obey before taking off his shirt.  He left his pants on just in case he needed to keep himself in check.  This was about Dean tonight. 

 

Once Dean was spread out on the bed Benny walked over and smiled, “Absolutely beautiful.  I’m going to bind you to the bed, then I’ll be blindfolding you.  Remember, if at any time you need to stop, use your safeword.  Do you understand?” Benny asked, his fingers itching to get started and to touch all that sinful skin in front of him.

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean could feel his dick twitch even though he was trying to keep himself in check. He wanted so badly to do everything that Benny asked of him, exactly how he wanted it done. There was a new feeling inside him, it wasn’t fear but it was so close that it was hard to tell the difference. Dean didn’t have much of that left in him, not after the shit he’d been through, but there was something similar to it twirling around under his skin. It was thrilling, every nerve ending was sending out jolts of pleasure. 

 

Benny quickly got Dean’s wrists and ankles locked into the leather cuffs.  He had several different blindfolds but instead he took one of his ties to gently wrap over Dean’s eyes.  

 

“Mmm, God, if I had a camera.  You are absolutely gorgeous like this.  All spread out and open for me to touch however I see fit,” Benny said, his voice dropping into a low growl as he finally reached out to drag his hands down the front of Dean’s chest.  His little sub arched off the bed with a moan and Benny grinned, allowing to let that one slide.  He gently pushed at Dean’s sternum until he was back against the bed.

 

“Try and keep still sweetheart.  I’ll be generous this time but know that next time, a punishment will come with each time you misbehave,” Benny said softly.

 

Dean let out a shaky breath, overwhelmed by sensations with his sight out of commision. Everything was more intense, even the way Benny smelled; sun kissed warm and a little like the coconut tanning oil Dean had slathered over his skin earlier. When he finally got himself under at least a little better control, he let out a slightly more confident, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Such a good boy for me,” Benny hummed.  He spent the next fifteen minutes tracing every curve, dip and muscle in Dean’s body.  With every hiss or quick intake of breath Benny catalogued into his brain for later times.  Areas he planned on tormenting to get his sub to become the needy little mess Benny knew was in there.  

 

Benny took a step back and watched as Dean’s breath started to hitch again, “I’m right here cher,” he said.  Though they had a strong connection already, the deep trust wasn’t there yet and Benny understood that completely.  Hopefully after this scene, Dean would know he could trust him deep in his soul.  

 

He climbed up on the bed and gently grabbed up Dean’s legs to drape over his thighs, “Have you fingered yourself before?” Benny asked squeezing more lube onto his fingers.  Before his sub could answer Benny dragged a slick finger right over his hole.

 

“Yes, but not since I was a kid, sir.”

 

There was a voice in the back of Dean’s mind, whispering to him about using his safe word. It wasn’t as if anything Benny had done actually concerned him but there was just this little thing inside him that wondered just how quick everything would stop if he used it. Part of him wanted to test Benny. Though, he didn’t think it could be that much of an imposition for him to stop now. Dean hadn’t touched him or kissed him back in what felt like so long. Time passed differently when he couldn’t see anything and only had Benny’s touch to ground him. It could have been ten minutes, half an hour, or an hour and he wouldn’t have known.

 

Benny frowned a little at how how tense Dean’s body had become, “What’s your color cher?” he asked quickly.

 

‘Green...it’s green, sir.” Dean could feel himself shaking just a little and he tried to fight it off. He took a few deep breaths and tried to remember the way Benny’s face looked when he smiled, the way his bright blue eyes would light up when he talked about the boat, about cooking, about his bike, anything he was passionate about. 

 

“Shhh, you’re doing so well for me sweetheart.  So good,” Benny cooed, pushing just the tip of his finger into the sub.  He had expected some resistance but for whatever reason Dean’s body was opening up eagerly for him.

 

“That’s it...just listen to my voice and relax,” Benny continued to talk and praise Dean for every bone deep shudder or soft moan that left those pillowy lips.  When Benny finally had two fingers thrusting into Dean he knew it was getting close to ending this scene together.  He found Dean’s prostate and grinned as he relentlessly massaged at it, his other hand moving to stroke Dean’s cock.

 

“Do you wanna cum sweetheart?” he asked calmly.

 

There was nothing but a flurry of yes’s screaming out inside him as was pushed far beyond what he ever imagined possible. Dean’s body was wound so tightly that he knew before Benny had even asked that this would be the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. “Yes, please..I-I need..” 

 

Benny grinned and quickly got the cock ring off.  Whether it was a conscious decision or not, Dean was able to hold off as Benny continued to stroke him in time with the fingers buried in Dean’s ass.  When his little sub starting whining Benny said the one word in a firm tone, “Cum.”

 

A whimpered string of curses and Benny’s name fell from his lips as the order vibrated through him. Dean was pretty sure he would have without the command but he’d tried so hard to be good for Benny, to do what he thought was expected of him, including not cumming like a teenager three minutes in. It had been hard but the release, the release was so fucking worth it. Dean’s body shook with the force that he felt as the heat in his core shot out and covered Benny’s hand. A white flash behind his lids had his head spinning when the intense pleasure racked through him in delicious, sinful waves. It was more than he ever imagined and everything he’d been missing.

 

Benny worked Dean through his orgasm, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watched his sub completely come apart. Once the shudders stopped, Benny quickly got the restraints unhooked and the blindfold gently pulled off.

 

“You did so good my sweet boy, so good,” Benny praised quickly crawling up the bed to get his arms wrapped around Dean’s slightly shivering body.  He tipped up Dean’s face and kissed at his bottom lip, “Absolutely beautiful.” 

 

Seeing Benny being there, the feel of his soft lips on Dean’s, it anchored him back to the moment. Dean was a little shaky, the intensity of his orgasm still had him a tad on edge, but Benny’s voice, his soft kisses were slowly bringing him back down. His voice was rough and husky when he spoke again but he managed a couple small words, “I tried.”

 

“You did wonderful,” Benny countered with a stern voice.  He’d be damned if Dean thought otherwise.  It was only their first scene together and yes it was incredibly tame but Benny was satisfied with it.  

 

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Benny asked, making sure to keep touching Dean in whatever way he could.  

 

“I’m good, just..y’know, it’s a lot.” He tried not to let the weakness he felt come out in his tone but there wasn’t really a way for him to hide it, not from Benny at least. The guy could read him like a book and he didn’t know if it was because of what had just happened or just who Benny was, but Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he’d given away everything, no matter how hard he’d tried not to. 

 

“I know,” Benny said kissing at Dean’s forehead, “I’m gonna get you some juice and a towel to clean you up.  I’ll still be within eyesight,” Benny said softly.  He couldn’t help smiling at the blush on Dean’s cheeks and quickly brushed his lips over each one.

 

“This will be a hard thing to accept but there is absolutely no shame here sweetheart.  And don’t be scared to admit that you need something, even if it’s a simple thing as a touch.”

 

Dean nodded, though he knew not even Benny could get his guard down that quickly. He’d tried to relax, tried to remember that this what was he’d asked for, what he’d wanted but with the blindfold on his mind just went haywire. Dean bit his lip as he thought about what Benny would think if he asked not to do that again, at least not until he was more comfortable. Everything he knew about the man said he’d be okay with it but that evil little voice that pushed in his head wondered if maybe that would just mean he wasn’t ready for this and make Benny reconsider it all. 

 

Before he could get too far down that rabbithole, Dean felt a cool glass of juice pushed to his lips and he drank it eagerly. It was refreshing and his mouth had been unbelievably dry. When Benny took the cup away, Dean pushed himself to smile. “Thanks.”

 

Benny was frowning again as he put the cup on the bedside table.  He made quick work of getting Dean’s body clean of cum and lube before he was back on his side.  One arm looped around Dean’s waist to pull the other man closer.

 

“There’s something bothering you.  For this to work between us Dean, I need you to talk to me...to be  _ honest _ with me,” Benny said.  It would be the last time he asked and if Dean still didn’t tell him...then maybe this thing between them really wouldn’t work.

 

Dean drew out long deep sigh, he didn’t want to do this but he could read people too, and Benny was good at pushing his emotions into the words. He was worried, he was also a tiny bit hurt even if he understood, which Dean was pretty sure he did. The guy was a good guy, a really good guy and it hadn’t taken him five minutes to figure that out. But even good guys had their limits. 

 

“I don’t like the blindfold, well.. I mean it’s not the worst thing in the world but I don't..maybe just not right now.” The words came out in a bit of a rush, but he’d finally said it.

 

Benny let out a long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  The low self esteem part of him was terrified that Dean hadn’t liked what they did at all, that he was going to back out.  Benny closed his eyes and let the roiling motion in his chest calm down just enough that he could open up his eyes again to look into somewhat confused green eyes.

 

“Dean, that’s something you either safeword out of or when I ask your color, you say yellow.  I wouldn’t have been mad if you needed it to be taken off.  I’ll be introducing a lot of different things to you and I need you to tell me right away if you can’t or don’t like it,” Benny said sternly.  He cupped the side of Dean’s face and nuzzled their noses together.

 

“You have to promise me that you’ll do that, I do not want to accidentally hurt you,” he said, almost begging.

 

‘It wasn’t..it wasn’t that bad, I just.. I kinda feel out of it after a while. It’s just disorienting, it wasn’t painful or anything...I would have said something if it was really that bad,” Dean answered. He honestly thought he would but there was another part of him that wondered just how bad he’d let it get before he said something. The hurt in Benny’s voice didn’t ease the wrenching in his gut but he promised himself that he’d try to do better about speaking up. 

 

“Okay.  I’m a very patient man Dean, we’ll learn together what it is you actually like,” Benny said with a warm smile.  He snatched up the blanket at the end of the bed and covered them both up, “Let’s get some sleep.  I got plans to make you a big breakfast,” he said.

 

“D-don't you..I mean I know I kinda ruined it but don’t you wanna..y’know get off too?” Dean asked, his voice as steady as he could make it. 

 

“Don’t you worry about me sweetheart.  That was for you,” Benny answered quickly, giving Dean a chaste kiss.

 

As sweet as it was Dean started to wonder what Benny was going to get out of their time together. He tried not to focus on it though, knowing that it would only keep him awake and it wouldn’t help a damn thing because no matter how much thought he put into it, he still wouldn’t know anything more than he did right then. He drifted off slowly, but eventually sleep claimed him.

* * *

 

Dean moved around, chasing the warm comfort that surrounded him. When he didn’t find it, his eyelids snapped open and he let out a low grown when he backed himself all the way over to the wall. Benny wasn't’ behind him anymore but the smell of cooked meat and coffee was close so he wasn’t too upset about it. 

 

He padded into the bathroom and slipped back into his clothes. Morning somehow seemed to change things. It didn’t take away all his bad feelings but it did offer a little perspective and it made him think that maybe it wouldn’t be so awful if he were to give himself over entirely to Benny. Even when Dean had done something he genuinely didn’t like; like keeping quiet when he shouldn't have, Benny didn’t get angry he just, he told him that he needed him to do better to keep this up. Dean hadn’t been able to understand it at the time but now, with a few hours of sleep and a fresh set of eyes he knew Benny was right. 

 

He slowly moved toward the kitchen, trying to remember the layout of the house. Thankfully due to the mostly open floor plan it wasn’t hard to navigate Benny’s space. When he got to the doorway, he smiled, a tiny breath hitching in his throat at the beautiful sight of Benny happy, half dancing around as he finished the food. “Hey.”

 

Benny jumped when heard the voice call out behind him and turned to give Dean a warm smile, “Mornin cher, you sleep okay?” he asked as he gestured towards the coffee pot where a fresh batch was still nice and hot.  He turned to stir the potatoes before adding some cheese to them.  He’d been anxious all morning, from the moment he woke up there’d been an itch under his skin.  So many different thoughts and ideas were running through his mind it was a little frightening.  He didn’t want to lose whatever this was with Dean but he knew deep down that it wouldn’t work unless Dean was willing to talk to him.  

 

“Yeah, man. I gotta admit I don’t know how long it's been since I slept that well.” Dean looked or a coffee mug but Benny pointed him toward the right cabinet and soon he had a warm mug in his hands. He took a small sip of it black and then just added a hint of sugar too it before moaning around the taste. “This is some damn good coffee. How about you, you sleep okay?”

 

Benny smiled, getting a little bashful as he chuckled softly, “Yeah, it was really nice waking up and having someone all snuggled up to me.  It’s been a long time,” he said, keeping his eyes down on the bacon that sizzled loudly.  He flipped them over one more time before adding them to the waiting plate.

 

Dean gave himself a few minutes, just enjoying Benny, enjoying the space. The kitchen was singing with life when Benny was in it and that itch to make something, found its way back under his skin. He tried to make a silent promise to himself that he’d hold onto Benny as long as the man would let him and hoped it would be long enough to get rid of that itch. “So I mean, I’m sure you’ve noticed that this, us...we’re awesome, or at least I think we are.”

 

“Yeah, I do too,” Benny said turning off the stove to turn towards Dean.

 

“I guess what I don’t understand about the uh, the other stuff… I don't see what you’re getting out of it.” Dean said, turning his attention to his coffee mug so he didn’t have to see whatever was waiting in Benny’s eyes. 

 

Benny chewed on his lip before deciding to cover up the food and take the stool next to Dean.  He didn’t touch him even though he was dying to, he didn’t want to confuse things even more than they already were.  Instead he distracted himself with his own mug of coffee between his hands.

 

“Every Dom is different and each of us may take something different from scenes.  But for me personally, I get off on my partner’s pleasure.  To get them so amped up and be able to watch them completely come apart in my arms is...so gratifying for me.  One thing that is common between all of us Doms though, is the control.  Just the fact that a Sub is trusting us with everything they have is intense,” Benny let out a slow breath before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I don’t have to cum to feel the bone deep pleasure I get from watching my Sub become putty because they trusted me to take them there,” he said softly.

 

“Sorry... I just, I’ve never y’know, gone there with somebody and not at least  _ tried _ to get them off, if that makes sense.” Dean tried, lightly pushing against Benny’s shoulder as he pulled in another sip of the delicious coffee. “I mean I know it’s different, given most of my experiences have been with women. I guess I’m just not used to it.”

 

“It’s understandable.  Most of the time I’ll cum during a scene but there are certain times that I won’t, like last night.  I wanted to make you feel safe, that you could trust that I’ll take care of you.  Watching you come apart in my arms last night-” Benny took in a breath and let it back out with a small laugh, “Was incredibly satisfying for me.” 

 

Dean nodded, biting into the warm gooey pancakes Benny had made for him. If nothing else it was reassuring to know that it wasn’t anything he’d done or didn’t do that kept the guy from getting off. He felt better, lighter in the morning. He ate a little more and focused his attention on Benny, which was easy. They had one of the most satisfyingly easy connections he’d ever made with anyone. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna… I need to ask you something,” Dean started, not really waiting for Benny to answer before he continued. “If I told you that I didn’t think this,  _ all of that _ last night was for me. That maybe I was wrong about what I wanted… would that be a deal breaker for you?”

 

Benny looked down at his mug and swallowed hard.  He’d been preparing himself for this all morning but yet he still felt sick to his stomach.  He tried to force a smile onto his face but his lips barely quirked up.

 

“Yes, it would.  It would be like me asking to take a huge part of your life and personality and stow it away for good,” he said looking back down at his coffee.

 

Dean reached out for Benny, he could feel the man pulling in on himself and that hadn’t been his intention at all. He squeezed at Benny’s wrist and then Dean slotted their fingers together, “Would you be okay with a little more of  _ this  _ before we try another scene?” 

 

He tried to convey the sincerity even though he felt a flush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy a lot of what we did last night, I did. And I think it could be exactly what I’ve been missing,” he said, pausing a little to rub awkwardly at his neck with his free hand.    
“But as I’m sure you’ve noticed… I’m a little damaged, it’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just not easy for me to give everything over completely, but I think it’s something I could do with a little time.” 

 

Benny had to blink a few times and get his raging thoughts in order.  Dean didn’t want to leave, he just wanted time.  Hope seared its way through him and he ached to pull Dean close.  But there was a nagging part of his brain that kept asking  _ what if _ .  What if he gave Dean all the time in the world and come to find out he never wanted to scene again.  Was this a part of Benny’s life he could stow away for someone like Dean.  Right now, the answer was a yes but later on the down the road...he wasn’t so sure.  The longer he sat there and stared at their joined hands and the comfort it brought him he came to a decision.  That he’d stop worrying and cross that bridge when it came up.

 

Finally after what seemed like ages he squeezed Dean’s fingers and gave him a better smile, “You ain’t the only one who’s damaged sweetheart and I’d be okay with anything you’re willing to give me,” he said.

 

Dean looked back at him, a little surprised that those were the words he’d used but Benny wasn’t wrong, they both had some issues to get over, he just hoped they could do it, together. “I don’t need months or years, here Benny. I just think if we’d met anywhere else there would have probably been a few dates before you bought this part of your life up, right? That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

“I know and yes you’re right,” Benny huffed out a laugh.  He gently brought Dean’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, “Let’s finish breakfast then if you want, we can watch a movie or something, unless you got somewhere to go,” he said.  

 

“Nope, I’ve got nowhere better to be.” Dean answered, smiling back at the ridiculous man in front of him. They both must have looked a few years younger now that the weight of what may or may not come to be wasn’t so heavily bearing on their shoulders. He was grateful for everything Benny had given him but the time wasn’t a gift he was expecting. Dean just needed a little longer, just enough to make giving himself over a little easier. 

 

When they finished breakfast he sent a text cancelling his lunch plans with Lisa and settled into Benny’s warmth. Yeah, this was definitely better. 

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I know. I know,” Dean said, rolling his eyes a little at his brother. He had the phone tucked between his head and shoulder trying to refasten the button that had somehow came loose on his jacket sleeve. He’s heard half a dozen times over the last ten minutes how much everyone is supporting him, and blah blah. It’s nice, it really is but part of him just isn’t ready to share Benny with everybody. 

 

“Alright man. Yeah, I’ll see you this weekend,” he said, glad to finally be able to hang up the phone. He turned around in his jacket one more time before deciding he was done. Dean had put a little extra effort into his appearance if everything went okay and he didn’t lose his nerve, he planned to tell Benny that he was ready to try again. 

 

It was all easy between them, their relationship was like something out of his wildest dreams. Not only could they playfully tease one another and flirt like he was used to but there was also a lot of times where they could joke and laugh and be a lot more tactile than Dean would have ever been with a woman. It was intoxicating and somehow so freaking safe it just felt,  _ right. _

 

He smiled when he heard the low growl of Benny’s bike pull into the parking lot. Dean rubbed his fingers through his hair one more time before locking the door behind him and heading downstairs. 

* * *

 

Benny was just about to turn the engine off when he heard a door closed.  A smile was already pulling at his lips even before he looked up to see Dean hurrying out of his apartment.  After the small hiccup of their first night, things seemed to really click together once they put that part of their relationship to the side.  They were getting to know each other just like Benny wanted and with each text message, phone call, and date the more Benny could feel the connection between them getting stronger.  In all honesty it wasn’t even bothering him that they weren’t having sex.  They’d kiss and one time Dean even allowed a little snuggle time on the couch.  Everything was so drastically different from his relationship with Samandriel.  That alone made it easier for Benny to breathe.  

 

Tonight would mark date number three in the span of three weeks.  There should have been more but with both of their work schedules, Benny was taking whatever he could.  A little chuckle bubbled past his lips, two weeks.  It felt like so much longer.  

 

As soon as Dean was within a few feet of him Benny reached into his saddle bag to pull out a small white lily he had place into a plastic container.  It had become a thing from their very first date.  Benny had presented a single red rose to Dean on their first date and Dean had spluttered, nearly turning just as red as the flower.  The second one had been a random flower Benny had picked for him as they walked along the square.  Again, Dean had blushed furiously.  It was almost too much for Benny but he adored how almost shy Dean got with each flower.  

 

“Hey there Darlin,” Benny said with a grin, holding out the lily.  

 

He felt his face warm but Dean took the flower graciously, Benny enjoyed making him blush and Dean was just glad that Benny kept coming around. Sure, if some of the guys at work found out about his miniature pressed flower collection he might never be able to show his face at the station again, but more importantly it felt nice to be appreciated and Benny really worked at it, put in effort to make sure he felt that way. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. 

 

‘Thanks,” Dean answered, kissing at Benny’s cheek.

 

Benny grinned as he stared up into Dean’s face.  The blushing was adorable but it also brought out those amazing green eyes.  They were almost glowing and that right there, was the main reason why he kept trying to find ways to get this man flustered.  He’d never seen another person’s eyes light up the way Dean’s did, it was beautiful.  

 

Dean went to climb onto the bike but Benny had to stop him. He gently touched the tips of his fingers along Dean’s jaw and kissed him.  Their lips barely touched but it was enough to boil Benny’s blood.  He hummed softly and traced his thumb under Dean’s plump bottom lip.

 

“Mmm, we should probably get goin,” Benny chuckled, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

 

Dean grinned, gladly straddling the gorgeous machine. He’d never give up his baby but he’d considered asking Benny to show him how to drive it. When he got situated, Dean laced his arms around Benny’s middle and the engine roared back to life. 

 

Benny backed the bike up until it was angled enough for him to drive forward.  Dean probably had a small idea of where they were headed but Benny had tried to keep some of it quiet.  He’d only seen the Boston Pops play once when he was just a kid but when he heard that Dean never had the chance, Benny jumped on the opportunity.  There was a spot by the beach where you could see all the old ships coasting by, hear the orchestra and see all the fireworks all at the same time.  It was corny and probably a little too romantic for a guy like Dean but Benny was all about spoiling the guy.  

 

Thankfully the traffic was pretty light for it being fourth of July and he managed to find a parking spot not too far away.  He quickly got the bike turned off and waited for Dean to climb off before he was joining him on the sidewalk.

 

“I don’t know why, but I didn’t really take you for the beach going type,” Dean chuckled, slotting their fingers together easily as they walked. It had been a while since he’d been to the shore himself but the smell of saltwater in his nose was familiar and he could readily admit that he’d missed it. 

 

“Only on the fourth of July,” Benny grinned.  Dean started to follow the sidewalk leading towards the piers but Benny playfully tugged on his hand, “Not goin that way cher.  You ever hear the Pops play?” he asked leading the way towards the amphitheatre.

 

“Can’t say I have, but an outdoor concert definitely fits better with the picture I had of you in my head,” Dean smiled, letting Benny lead him forward. The sun was warm on his skin but it wasn’t too hot, there was a nice breeze blowing, and for the first time in a while Dean could actually feel how relaxed he was. It didn’t matter what he was doing with Benny, the other man seemed to know how to touch him, how to gently guide him into a more peaceful place but with their practiced familiarity, it didn’t even take the casual touch of Benny’s hand to his lower back to  set him at ease. It was nice. 

 

Benny smiled brightly, not able to help pulling Dean closer by the waist and planting a kiss on his cheek.  He was beyond thrilled to share something like this with Dean.  Everytime he tried to bring out Samandriel the kid would roll his eyes and ask if they could do something else.  At the time Benny had just nodded and let it go, burying his frustration and disappointment down even more.  

 

The sun was setting and Benny could hear the musicians warming up on stage further amping up his excitement.  He was practically bouncing on his toes as they found a spot on the grass.  Frowning a little to himself he realized he forgot one little thing.

 

“I uh...shit.  I forgot a damn blanket,” Benny sighed glancing around at all the other groups resting down on their own.  He gave Dean an apologetic smile and huffed ot a laugh.

 

“Not a problem,” Dean answered, plucking himself down on the grass. His jeans were well worn and the ground was dry so it wasn’t exactly putting him out any to sit on it. When Dean glanced back up, Benny had this look on his face that he couldn’t quite decipher but it was warm and it made his chest squeeze. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

 

Benny quickly joined Dean down on the grass and got comfortable.  By the time the amphitheatre lights came on, they were sitting close and Benny had one of Dean’s hands in his lap.  It was all innocent of course, just the need to have contact with each other and be close.  

 

Benny couldn’t help grinning ear to ear when the orchestra opened up with Hedwig’s theme from Harry Potter.  It was such a well known song but it still brought a comforting warmth down his spine to hear it.  He didn’t even realize he’d been humming along until Dean’s fingers squeezed at his own.  His cheeks burned a little but he never once stopped smiling.  Every song they played he knew from movies or just from randomly listening to classical music while working on his bike. 

 

There was a small lull and Benny’s breath hitched as a row of just trumpet players lined up on the stage, “Oh man, I haven’t heard this live in so long,” he whispered, not able to take his eyes off the stage.  From the opening note he instantly recognized the song as “Fanfare For the Common man.”  It was so simple but hauntingly beautiful to hear it echo out of the amphitheatre.  At the last stroke of the timpani the night sky exploded with fireworks.

 

“Wow,” Dean said in awe as the night sky was lit booms and colors. He figured it would be a decent show given the turnout, but he hadn’t expected anything like this. He leaned harder against Benny’s shoulder as the fireworks kept popping off around them. Feeling as if the moment was too good to not at least attempt to say something, Dean finally commented, “This is nice.”

 

Benny nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the fireworks to gaze into Dean’s face.  Those green eyes of his were shining in the flashes of lights and Benny felt his chest flutter.  He was so drawn to the way they glittered now he couldn’t stop staring at the man beside him.  When Dean’s eyes finally met his, Benny swallowed hard at the warmth blooming between them.  Not caring about who was around them Benny leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together.  The subtle warmth seared through him and he sighed, cupping the side of Dean’s face as the fireworks continued to explode all around them.  

 

Benny’s lips were soft and warm against his and the usual instinct to pull back because they were in public was gone. Dean was comfortable and relaxed with Benny and he didn’t care when or where they were if the man wanted to kiss him, Dean would damn sure comply. He’d never been opposed to pda’s but there was usually a little tingle of worry in the back of his mind. 

 

“Mmm,” he said, grinning wider as Benny’s lips pushed back in against his just a little for another kiss. 

 

“Thank you for being here with me,” Benny said almost a little shy and couldn't help laughing a little at himself.  Before Dean could answer the finale began and Benny wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders as he gazed up into the sky.  Having Dean close and hearing the orchestra in the background made this moment perfect and one to last forever in his mind.

  
  


Benny covered his mouth, trying to stifle the laugh at how ridiculous the two of them were fighting over the stupid check.  They were at the local diner that both of them agreed served amazing burgers and neither could remember who paid last.  The moment Benny’s fingers touched the piece of paper Dean had fumbled forward for it resulting in some weird wrestling match.  Now Benny was struggling to catch his breath as Dean’s face resembled a tomato as he scratched his name at the bottom of the check.

 

“I don’t think I have ever actually arm wrestled someone to pay before,” Benny snorted, grabbing up his beer to drink the last bit of it.

 

“Me either, but I won so that’s what matters,” Dean said, grinning ear to ear. He felt so warm and full and perfect. There was an itch under his skin that he hoped Benny would take from him soon enough, but first he had to shake off the last bit of nervousness and tell the guy what he wanted. 

 

“Your place?” he asks, chewing his lip a little as Benny kinda faltered in his step. It wasn’t much just a small misstep, but it was enough for Dean to notice. 

 

“Uh yeah, sure!” Benny laughed a little and took up Dean’s hand before waving at the waitresses Jo and Meg they’d gotten to know the last few times they came by.  The girls gave them knowing looks while Benny practically dragged Dean out of there before they could say something crass.

 

“Damn it’s a beautiful night,” Benny sighed as he took in a deep breath.  All the jagged pieces were smoothing out and clicking together inside his heart.  It didn’t even matter to him whether Dean wanted to actually be intimate or just snuggle on the couch again.

 

Benny’s hand in his, the seemingly sleepy mood the town was giving off, it was perfect. Normally Boston was loud and reminded Dean too much of work and the people he felt responsible for, but there was something sedated and quiet about the street that night. “Yeah, it is… I had a lot of fun today, Ben. I’ve had a lot of fun every time we went out. The last couple weeks have been some of my best days.”

 

“Mm, me too sweetheart.  C’mere,” Benny said, looking around a bit before pulling Dean in for what he intended to be a short sweet kiss.  But like every other time they stayed glued to one another, almost clinging as they had to pry apart for air.  Benny didn’t let Dean go though.  He kept their foreheads pressed together as his breath ghosted over Dean’s slick lips.  

 

“We should uh, probably get out of here yeah?” Benny laughed softly, not moving away an inch.

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, though he didn’t pull back. It felt too good being so close to Benny, having him there, only a breath away. He knew that the sooner they left, the sooner they could get back to Benny’s, but it was still difficult to allow any distance between them. Eventually, he did though, because he had plans and Dean didn’t want to wait any longer. “Yeah, come on. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Benny nodded quickly and led him back towards where his bike was sitting.  The traffic was a bit heavier now but it still didn’t take before they were pulling up his drive and settling the bike in his garage.

 

“You got work tomorrow?” Benny asked as the door noisily slid down.

 

“Nah, I’m off till the seventh,” Dean answered, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. They’d been struggling to make time for one another so when Dean got the chance to add a couple of his stored up vacation days onto the one he was scheduled off for, it seemed like a no brainer. Even if Benny wasn’t off, Dean’s work was the one that usually got in the way. 

 

“So I was thinkin’,” he started, hesitating just before they went inside. “And I think maybe it’s time to try again.”

 

Benny completely froze, his foot in mid air to step up into the house.  Instead he spun slowly to face Dean, “Did you say what I think you just said?” he asked in a hushed whisper.  His entire body was suddenly so strung out with anticipation he could almost feel a cramp forming in the small of his back.

 

“If you think I said I’d like to try again, to uh, to do another scene...if that’s still something you want,” Dean answered, his lip curling at one side making his smile feel crooked on his face but he didn’t care. It felt good to say it, to show Benny how much he trusted him. He wanted to give himself over entirely and Dean knew that he’d never been more comfortable with someone than he was with Benny and that made him feel like he could actually do it.

 

“Of course that’s something I still want,” Benny said in a rush as he closed the distance between them.  There was nothing innocent about this kiss, it was hot and searing, leaving Benny shuddering as he dug his fingers into Dean’s waist.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked before sucking slowly on Dean’s bottom lip.  He let it go with a little pop and chuckled at how puffy it was.

 

“Very, I’ve given it a lot of thought and I’m ready to try again, to really give up control.” Dean felt the last squeeze of anxiety fade away as the heat in Benny’s eyes grew more visible. He was still a little on edge but that was just the anticipation and excitement bubbling under the surface. 

 

Getting more comfortable with Benny was the easiest part, Dean had also done quite a bit of research so that he would have a better idea of how to communicate what he wanted with Benny, and gain the confidence to say what he didn’t. It had taken him a bit to really get it but when Dean realized that Benny wasn’t going to give up on him if he needed to break the scene, it was almost impossible for him to hold back any longer.

 

Benny took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he relaxed his hold on Dean’s waist.  The deep resounding thrum that always swelled from his gut when he slipped into the Dom roll warmed up his body and he became completely calm.  He kissed at Dean’s lips a few times before pulling away enough to gaze into Dean’s blown out eyes.

 

“Let’s get inside so we can talk about tonight’s scene then,” he said with a grin.  There was no rush but Benny could feel the anticipation burning just under the surface for both of them.  He made work of getting the house locked up before guiding Dean into the kitchen.

 

“Is there anything specific you would like to do tonight?” he asked getting out a couple bottles of water.

 

“Not really, I uh, I liked most of what you did last time…with the exception of being blindfolded,” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his warm neck where a flush was spreading out beneath his skin. 

 

“It just took me a while to wrap my head around the fact that I could stop everything and we’d still be okay…I know you told me that I could but I kinda just thought that was something people said, y’know?” He almost winced as he continued, not wanting Benny to think it was his fault that he’d been so reluctant to say no. It wasn’t, Benny had told him time and time again that he could pause or stop the scene but until he’d done the research, Dean wasn’t easy to convince. 

 

“It’s understandable cher, you’re brand new to this and you barely knew me,” Benny chuckled softly.  He set the bottles on the counter and moved to stand in front of Dean, “I don’t take offense to that, promise.”

 

Benny watched Dean for a moment, taking in the flush rising up from his neck and couldn’t help leaning in to brush his lips along his warm skin, “But if you’re ready to try again, the only thing I need to know is that you’re willing to honest with me with how you’re feeling about something I’m doing,” he said softly.

 

“I will,” Dean agreed, nodding briefly before his hands slid to the nape of Benny’s neck as he tried to hold the man in place. It felt amazing and Dean wasn’t about to rush anything despite the eager itch to get started now that he was more comfortable with everything, even himself.

 

“Mmm, good,” Benny hummed, brushing their lips together as he drew Dean in for a tight hug.  They stayed that way for a few minutes, just revealing in the closeness of the other person.  Benny dragged his hands up and down Dean’s back slowly before the rested at the small of Dean’s back.

 

“You ready darlin?” Benny whispered, catching Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Yes,” he answered, not even a blip of hesitation. It felt good to be so certain, to be giving himself over to Benny. It relaxed him in a way he didn’t know he could be. It was somehow safe while still being dangerous, comfortable and yet thrilling. It was a lot of different things all surging beneath Dean’s skin, but he wasn’t afraid or unsure anymore. That, disappeared with the knowledge and information he’d gotten over the last few weeks. 

 

Dean followed Benny down toward the room he had set up for their play time. It had confused him at first, why they hadn’t just used Benny’s bedroom but the more he learned the more he understood. This was separate, and it needed to be separate. Tingling anticipation danced through him as they entered the room. It hadn’t become familiar yet, but Dean knew it would. He could feel that this would work for him, that Benny would work.

 

Benny kissed Dean chastely before taking a step away, “What’s your safe word cher?” he asked.

 

“Impala,” Dean answered with a grin.

 

“Good boy,” Benny said with his own grin as he moved to sit down in the arm chair.  

 

“I would like you to go into the bathroom, undress and wash yourself.  You’ll find lube and a cock ring in the top right drawer.  Open yourself thoroughly but you are not allowed to cum.  I will know if you do, even if you manage to keep quiet.  When you’re done, slip on the cock ring and come back out.  I’ll know you’re ready when you kneel down on that pillow,” Benny demanded, ending with a gesture towards the pillow in the center of the room.

 

Dean swallowed at the order but nodded in agreement, “Yes, sir.” 

 

He walked toward the bathroom, slow measured steps even though his heart was racing with excitement. When he got inside he did as he was told, undressed and folded his clothes neatly on the counter before climbing in the shower. Dean washed thoroughly, making sure that everything was clean before he dried off. 

 

The next part would be the most tricky, he wasn’t skilled as well as he’d like to be at opening himself up but he thought he could do a good enough job that Benny would approve. Dean got into the most comfortable position he could find after pulling out the lube and the ring waiting for him. 

 

He took the time he needed and stretched himself as much as he could but he still wasn’t sure if it was enough for him to take Benny’s impressive cock. His three fingers were sliding past his clenching hole but he couldn’t get them as deep as he would have liked. Still...it would be enough, it would have to be he can’t do any better.  

 

Dean wiped the excess lube off on the towel he dried off with and stroked himself a couple times until he knew that the ring would slide on and stay. He finished up the command Benny had given him and stepped back into the playroom, kneeling when he found the cushion.

 

Benny noticed right away when Dean left the bathroom but continued to play some random game he had clicked on.  There was a subtle movement and Benny had to fight to keep the smirk from pulling at his lips.

 

“Stay still,” he demanded, barely lifting his eyes up from his phone.  Dean’s body went stock still and a curl of pleasure lit up Benny’s stomach.  He continued his ignoring game for only another minute before turning the phone off completely.

 

“Such a good boy for me Dean,” Benny said uncrossing his legs, “Get on your hands knees,” he said.

 

“Yes sir,” he answered, immediately stretching out on his hands, his knees staying poised on the cushion under him. His skin tingling with anticipation of what’s to come now that he’s actually got Benny’s full attention on him. 

 

Benny stared at Dean’s body for a moment, his tongue wetting his lips as he finally stood.  Moving behind Dean he gently pressed on the sub’s back until his chest was pressed against the floor while his ass stayed in the air.

 

“This is called presenting.  I will be asking you to take this position many times so become familiar with it,” he said as Dean took in a deep breath of air.

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” he said dragging his fingers down Dean’s spine.  Benny couldn’t wait to see how well Dean had stretched himself but he had to restrain from being too eager.  He circled Dean a few times, allowing for the sub to really relax into the position.  Finally he sunk down to his knees and grabbed Dean’s ass with both hands.  He kneaded the flesh and smiled when he heard a soft moan.  

 

“How many fingers did you use?” he asked, slowly pulling Dean open to get a look at his fluttering hole.  Benny stifled a groan and felt his pants tighten.

 

“Three, sir.” Dean’s breath hitched a little after the response feeling Benny’s thumb brush lightly against his rim. He felt his dick twitch slightly at the thoughts of what might happen, what he wanted to happen. Dean was a bit impatient but he buried it under the surface, he wanted to be good for Benny and that was more important than his fantasies about being split open on the man’s cock. 

 

Benny hummed his approval as he dragged his thumb over Dean’s hole.  He looked stretched but Benny knew he’d have to do it himself as well.  He’d been blessed and cursed being well endowed and always had to take extra precautions.  A deep shudder ran through Dean’s body and Benny grinned wide before leaning in to blow air against his hole.

 

“Ah, ah, stay sill sweetheart,” Benny warned, ‘You’re being so good for me,” he said tapping at Dean’s hole a few times before massaging his hands into his ass cheeks.

 

“I’m going to give you a spank now, what’s your color?” Benny asked as he continued to warm Dean’s skin with his palms.

 

“Green,” Dean answered, eagerly awaiting the sting that would come from Benny’s thick, calloused hand smacking against his sensitive skin. As long as it wasn’t a steady stream of strikes, Dean knew he’d enjoy it, his dick was already plumping up as the anticipation built. 

 

Benny gave Dean a very tame swat and absolutely loved the way Dean’s skin immediately turned flushed with red.  He shuddered a bit at the image of Dean sporting his handprint on his ass and gave Dean another swat but this time a little firmer.  He alternated his hits on both sides until Dean’s ass was cherry red and the sub was gasping.

 

“Color?” Benny asked, his own breathing a bit heavy.

 

“Green, so green,” Dean moaned, though his dick was aching for attention he was still very much okay with what was happening. The flesh of his ass was nearly numb with the stinging sensation and still somehow he felt every sweet clap of Benny’s hand on him. It wasn’t overwhelming but it was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, Dean could feel himself leaking a little. 

 

“Just a few more,” Benny said just before giving Dean a resounding swat.  It brought out a small noise out of Dean’s throat which Benny let slide.  He enjoyed the noises his subs made especially during a spanking.  His hand was stinging a little but he gave Dean three more before he called it quits.  Dean was trembling slightly and Benny could see just how much the sub was actually enjoying it.  He hummed deep in his throat.

 

“You did very well for me Dean.  So obedient, you should see how beautiful you look right now.  Maybe next time I’ll do this in front of the mirror so you can see for yourself,” Benny said as he got up to his feet.  He quickly got up and retrieved the soothing cream from one of his drawers and hurried back.

 

“This will feel cold but just stay relaxed, it’ll feel good in a moment,” he said getting both of his hands coated before massaging them against Dean’s tender flesh.

 

True to his word the cream was incredibly cold, though Dean thought a lot of that had to do with the warmth radiating off his ass at the moment. Still, he did his best to keep position and not wiggle around too much. Almost as soon as Benny began to massage his cheeks the residual sting began to slowly drain out of him. 

 

Benny continued to massage the cream into his skin until it was all soaked in, “On your feet,” he said, turning to place the cream back into the drawer.  When he turned back Dean was standing before him, breathing heavily and his cock straining against his stomach.  Benny hummed as he slowly stood in front of him.

 

“You’ve been perfect so far, do you think you deserve a reward?” Benny asked, reaching out to stroke Dean’s cock with a loose fist.  

 

Dean wasn’t really sure how to answer, he wanted Benny to get him off but he also wanted Benny to get himself off, maybe more, definitely more. Finally he made his decision and then he spoke, knowing it was just as likely to earn him the opposite of what he wanted. “No sir, I think you deserve the reward.”

 

Benny chuckled, “That’s very sweet.  I’ll get my reward soon enough, don’t you worry bout that,” Benny said reaching even lower to squeeze Dean’s balls.  They were swollen and Benny was tempted to just take them in his mouth.  To tease Dean until he was crying.  But that would come later.  He had to keep these scenes tame for right now….it was difficult to remember that this was Dean’s second scene ever.  

 

“Since you’ve been so good I’ll give you a choice,” he said, a growl edging his voice, “I can either cum down that beautiful throat of yours or fuck you.  If it’s the latter, know that I will be plugging you up afterwards,” he said.

 

Dean’s brain began firing away at the possibility of a choice. He wanted both so badly it was hard to pick out what would be best. His mind hazed over at the thought of having Benny roughly screwing him at both ends. Dean’s mouth went dry thinking of the thick, pulsing length of Benny’s cock pushing into his throat but ultimately he decided he wanted to finally lose himself completely and the plugging might help him feel full and satisfied long after it was over. “I-I want you to fuck me, sir..please.” 

 

Benny gave Dean’s lips a gentle kiss before starting to kick of his shoes, “Hands and knees on the bed,” he ordered.  Benny quickly got undressed and turned in time to watch Dean take his position on the bed.  Without being told he dropped his chest against the sheets and Benny had to grip himself tightly.  Dean was ruining his previous tastes in men and knew he’d never be able to go back to little twinks if they ever ended. 

 

He got up on the bed behind Dean and gripped both cheeks in the palms of his hands, “Who does this ass belong to now?” he asked, dragging his thumb against his hole.

 

“You Sir,” Dean said, as a low whine was pulled from his throat as well. He’d done his best to stay quiet and had been pretty successful at it but now that the attention on him was more than stinging marks, Dean was finding it harder to stay still and silent. 

 

“Very good, I’m going to stretch you a bit more.  I want you to stay still but you can make all the noises you want.  I wanna hear that voice sing for me,” Benny said, coating his pointer finger and middle generously with lube.  On Dean’s next inhale he gently pushed one finger in.  The sub was still incredibly tight.  Benny made a mental note to teach Dean later what he expected for next time.  Once Dean was more than enough wet inside he eased in his second finger.

 

“Color sweetheart?” Benny asked when he heard the stuttered breath.

 

“G-green,” Dean moaned, his body shaking with need. It felt amazing having Benny’s fingers inside him, his own hadn’t been nearly as thick or deep. He felt more full with each push and he knew it would be even better once Benny was actually thrusting into him. Dean let out a low whimper as the thick digits slid back into him knocking gently against his prostate. His low sounds became near screams as his insides lit up with an electric shock of pleasure. “F-fufuck!” 

 

“That’s it cher,” Benny growled, thrusting his fingers a bit faster.  He scissored him deep and grinned when Dean spread his legs even wider.  He gave a warning slap against Dean’s tender ass but quickly soothed it with his palm.

 

“I know it’s difficult to stay still but if you move again I’ll stop,” Benny warned, teasing the sub by drawing out his fingers.

 

“I won’t, I won’t move, please don’t stop,” Dean moaned, his legs were nearly shaking but he held his position. The last thing he wanted was for Benny to stop. His cock was leaking all over his stomach and he was so worked up that he was worried he’d actually start to cry if Benny really stopped. He needed release and he knew what he had to do to get it so Dean dug his hands into the sheets and he steeled himself against whatever would come because he was  _ NOT _ fucking moving.

 

Benny sank his fingers back into Dean and moaned with Dean as his body damn near sagged with relief.  He worked Dean open until he was satisfied that the sub could take him without too much pain.  

 

“Such a good boy,” Benny cooed as he slicked up his own aching cock.  One hand slid up Dean’s spine to grip the back of his neck as the other guided himself slowly into Dean’s slick hole.  Benny gritted his teeth to keep from making noise, wanting, needing to hear Dean instead.

 

It was too much and yet somehow perfect, feeling Benny pushing into him. It stole his breath to be so full of Benny. Dean’s knees nearly collapsed, too much pleasure coursing through him to maintain his position. He caught himself though, it took almost everything he had but he held strong too terrified that Benny would slide back out again. Dean gulped at the air once he could finally breathe again, grateful for the low moans that escaped allowing him to pull oxygen back in. “Ss-so fullll.”

 

Benny rolled his hips slowly, keeping it shallow as Dean got used to the feeling of being so split open.  The moment the tension finally eased up Benny bent down and kissed at Dean’s shoulder, “You can move now sweetheart,” he said before rearing back and snapping his hips forward, jolting Dean’s entire body.

 

Hearing those words was like snapping a cord inside Dean that he hadn’t known was there. The tightness he felt as he clenched around Benny wasn’t giving him pause. Dean rushed to grind his hips back, trying to take every last inch of the thick, pulsing shaft. He wanted, no he needed it all, every bit of it inside him and he told Benny as much, “Please, I-I need, I need it all, need more Benny…” 

 

“I’ll take care of you sweetheart,” Benny panted, digging his fingers into Dean’s hips as he pistoned his hips forward at an almost rough pace.  He was getting close himself but didn’t want this to end so quickly.  

 

“Fuck!” Benny bellowed out as he roughly pushed on Dean’s back as he his hips pounded into him relentlessly.

 

The slide and powerful thrusts had Dean shaking with need to release. He couldn’t hold it back much longer, with or without the ring he knew his orgasm wasn’t far off. Benny felt too good, was filling him up too much for him to hold onto even a little of his restraint. Still he wanted to warn Benny that his control was slipping. “I-I’m going to, Benny I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Hold on for me cher, don’t cum yet,” Benny ordered, grinding his hips hard into Dean’s ass.  It was a needy whimper and the tight clench around his cock that had him cumming with a shout.  He blindly reached for the plug he had placed on the bed earlier and quickly pushed it into Dean’s puffy hole.  

 

His body was still strung out from his orgasm but he managed to roll Dean over and get the cock ring off, “Try to hold back as long as you can sweetheart,” he panted as he stroked Dean’s cock.  He was so wet and making such needy noises that if Benny could get hard again that quick he would.  Dean was writhing and flailing on the bed but Benny kept the praise up, demanding that he not let go.  It wasn’t until he saw the tears in Dean’s eyes that he leaned in close to his ear.

 

“Cum for me cher,” he said. 

 

Dean released immediately, his whole body almost convulsing around the intensity of his orgasm. He called out for Benny and a string of pained curses left his lips. His knees shook and he knew if not for Benny’s hand pumping more and more shots of his cum out of him he’d have already collapsed onto the bed. His limbs were weak and his mind was hazy with pleasure.

 

Benny shuddered deep watching as Dean got lost in his orgasm.  He saw that well known glazed over look that all subs got and couldn’t help leaning in to kiss Dean deeply.  

 

“So good for me,” Benny said, gently wiping away the wetness that had trailed down Dean’s cheek during his orgasm.  He continued to drag his hands all over Dean’s body until his sub came back into his body with a hum.

 

“How do you feel?” Benny asked.

 

“Good, I mean.. That was..wow that was intense but I’m good.” Dean let out a small chuckle as he tried to focus his still clouded brain. He was breathing normally again and he felt like himself but his mind was still a little dazed with bliss. “How about you, you good?”

 

“I’m wonderful,” Benny grinned, giving Dean a small kiss before getting up from the bed.  He made quick work of getting a wet cloth and a towel.  Making sure to be careful around the plug and Dean’s already tender skin he got them both cleaned up.

 

“Drink this for me cher,” Benny insisted handing Dean a bottle of OJ, “Do you wanna stay in here and snuggle or would rather go back upstairs and watch a movie?” Benny asked.

 

“Stay here,” Dean mumbles, feeling his eyes growing heavier. He wouldn’t mind curling up on the couch with Benny but he doesn’t want to have to move either so he just snuggles deeper into the soft mattress and waits for Benny to join him. 


End file.
